My Kidnapper
by DelicatexxFlower
Summary: What happens when a psychotic killer takes interest in the new nurse? And who kidnaps our poor heroine? (Rated M for a future rape scene and harsh language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I am DelicatexxFlower. And thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am very new to this site, and I don't really understand how to update stuff. I think that I got the hang of it, but I shall find out soon if I actually do or not. I'm a little slow at updating, simply because I seem to always have writers block. I had to really concentrate to get this out of my head. **

**Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this story since it is my first. I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. But I am in love with Gaara. *Fansqueal* **

**CHAPTER ONE**

_ It was too dark in here. To dark. His senses were heightened when he was in the dark. He could feel all the prey moving above him. He could hear their voices, and their laughter. He could smell their delectable aroma. _

_ Whenever he was in the dark, he would always go back to that state of euphoria from when he was killing. He could feel their bones breaking and their skin ripping beneath him. His favorite pass time was to watch the life drain out of someone; he loved to watch their eyes become lifeless. _

_ Before he was slammed in this hell hole of a hospital, he would go out every night and claim another life for his records. The last one was a 20 or so year old women. He had snatched her up on her way home from work. The little wench put up a fight, but Gaara was much stronger than her. He liked to take his time whenever he had someone's life. He tied her to a tree in the woods so she wouldn't be able to lash out at him. He usually loved to hear the screams of him victims, but he couldn't get caught just yet, so he cut her tongue out. As the blood pooled out of her mouth, Gaara's hunger grew. He drew closer to the girl and licked her chin, getting a mouthful of the girls' blood. He chuckled to himself. _

_ Even rotting in his dark cell, he could still taste the blood in his mouth. _

"Oh my gosh! Hinata! You actually came!" A high pitched voice called out. Hinata rolled her eyes, and followed the annoying girls tone to the back of the club. There were four girls there. The one that called out to her had shoulder length pink hair. She was wearing a red tank top and a pink skirt with knee high boots. "I didn't think that you would be able to make it. Sasuke never lets you go anywhere." The pink head whined. "Yeah Hinata, how did you get out?" The second girl asked. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. She was wearing a purple turtle neck dress that was thigh high. The third girl had her hair in two buns. Her shirt was red, and her pants were white. Tenten was never caught in a dress or skirt. The last girl had short blonde hair pulled into four pig tails. She wore a long black dress with a red sash around the middle. The last girl, named Temari said "I'm just glad that you were able to escape his evil clutches for the night. "The girl giggled. When Hinata sat down, the woman noticed that she had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked up at the eyes of each of her best friends and said "I'm leaving him." The each gasped. "What's wrong Hinata? Did he do something?" The blonde named Ino asked. Hinata shook her head. "No, he didn't do anything. And that's exactly my point. He's just not my type." Sakura laughed and dreamily said. "Really, the bad ass UFC fighter, biker, heavy metal guitarist isn't your type?" Hinata shook her head again. Temari looked at her small friend and asked "Wait, what do you mean that he didn't do anything?" All the girls drew closer to Hinata. She sighed "I don't know how to explain it. It's like he's acting, and pushing it." Ino rolled her eyes and said "Well what do you expect Hinata. That man has been after you ever since before you broke up with Naruto. Everyone knows that you're into those bad ass kinds of guys, he had to give it a shot to be with you." Temari huffed. "Or he could be himself. I don't like fake guys either." Tenten giggled and said "Yeah, your guy certainly isn't fake. He's too damn lazy to try and act like he cares." All the girls laughed at this. "So Hinata, what turns you on about the bad boy persona?" Temari asked. Hinata blushed deeply. Truthfully it was because she was so shy, and they seemed to take charge. She liked being submissive. She didn't like taking action. Naruto wasn't the dominating type. He liked to ask her what she wanted all the time. After Sasuke found out what kind of guys she liked, he had tried acting like one, but he wasn't a very good actor. The only reason why she started dating him was because she felt bad for him, and wanted to give it a shot. But it just wasn't working.

The girls noticed her fiddling with her fingers. "It's because she's so shy." Sakura stated. Hinata looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh, I get it now." Ino said. "She likes guys that take control, in a rough sort of way. Hinata you dirty girl." Hinata eyes widened even more and her whole face turned red. Temari looked at Hinata and said "Wow, then you would love my brother." Tenten spit out her drink. "Kankuro? Ew, no way would Hinata like him!" She said wiping the excess liquid off of her face. Temari rolled her eyes "No, not him. My youngest brother." Ino looked at Temari "What? You never told us that you had another brother." Temari shrugged her shoulder. "No. We don't talk about him much. He went kind of crazy when he was younger and started killing people. He's in a mental hospital now." The entire table stared at Temari with open mouths. "And you think that Hinata would like someone like that? Why?" Sakura said. "Because he's dominating, and scary as hell." Ino held up her hand "Wait, you're telling me that you're related to a serial killer, and you never bothered to tell us?" Temari looked at her and said "Well, yeah. We never really had any reason to talk about him before."

Hinata looked at her oldest friend. "Which mental hospital is he at?" Her voice was low. "He's in Konoha State for the Mentally Ill." Temari answered. Hinata's eyes widened. The girls looked at her with curious glances. "I start working there tomorrow as a Nurse." Temaris said. "Well holy shit. Be careful around Gaara. I don't know how the other patients are, but he's a handful.

After Hinata told the girls that she was going to be working there tomorrow, the other girls couldn't believe their ears. And the warning about Gaara seemed to keep ring in her head. After that they started talking about other things, seeming to forget the fact that Hinata was going to be working with dangerous psychotics the next day.

When she walked in her door, she was welcomed to the sight of Sasuke in only ripped jeans and an open leather jacket. He was leaning against her counter with his hands in his pockets. Hinata wouldn't lie, the man was beautiful, but so not her type. His eyes were downcast. Hinata walked past him and into her bedroom with Sasuke following her. "So how was your night Hinata?" She heard him ask. "Fine." She shrugged. The air was thick. "Hinata, do you love me?" Sasuke suddenly asked. She stopped looking for her pajamas, and turned to face him. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

After Hinata told him that things weren't working out between them, he had left. She had seen his tears. Sighing in relief that it was over, she went back into her room and got dressed for bed. Tomorrow would hopefully be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that review and followed! I love you all! **

**CHAPTER 2**

It was 4 am when Hinata's alarm clock turned on its radio at full volume, telling her it was time to wake up. Madness by Muse blasted through the small speakers. Instead of turning it off, she rolled out of bed, and slid her feet into her pink bunny slippers. Groggily dancing and singing the favored tune, she walked to her bathroom to take a shower. The more the warm water hit her, the more she woke up. And the louder she sang.

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

_And now I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized what you need_

_MA MA MA MA MA MA MA MA Mad Mad Mad_

_MA MA MA MA MA MA MA MA Mad Mad Mad_

The only time Hinata ever raised her voice was when she was singing in the shower. It was never loud even when she was angry, which was hardly ever. She was very patient and forgave people easily. But that's not how she liked her men. She liked them to be rugged, and sweet only to her. She liked to see them punch people and throw them against walls. She liked danger. That's why she had to break it off with Sasuke. He never hit anyone. He always threatened people. He was all bark and no bite.

After her shower she slipped on a short white nurse gown, white tights, white shoes, and a tiny white hat. She looked in the mirror and was reminded of the nurses from Silent Hill, but clean. "How appropriate. Thinking of Silent Hill, and going to work at a mental hospital." Hinata muttered to herself. After she grabbed her bagel, she left her apartment.

She didn't have a car, so the bus was her only option. It was so crowded, she had to stand and hold a pole in order not to fall over. A grubby man looked at her outfit, and smirked. She could see the small bulge in his pants, and knew that the man was looking at her breasts. Hinata drew her arms up in front of her chest, hiding the view from the perverted man. _"Need to wear a coat or something next time I go out in this."_ She thought to herself. 40 minutes later and a bus transfer, she had finally made it. The hospital wasn't very big, 4 stories high. Konoha State for the Mentally Ill was a smaller institution. Other hospitals had several buildings attached with up to 10 floors. This one was small because the city of Konoha was small, and in the middle of the woods. Needless to say that this building wasn't very full since they only accepted people from the village surrounding it. No outsiders were allowed in.

As Hinata opened the front doors she was greeted with a desk straight ahead of her. She had never been in the building. Her interview had taken place at a restaurant in town, and given her uniform on the spot. "Hello. How may I help you?" The tall boy at the counter asked. Hinata walked up to him and answered. "Hi, I was just hired. Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi said to come to his office when I arrived." Her voice was a little shaky and quiet. The boy in front of her had short brown hair, and what looked like two upside down triangles on his cheeks. "Oh! You must be Hinata! I'm Kiba!" Kiba loudly exclaimed, thrusting his hand out to hers. Hinata shyly took it. "Okay, his office is straight down this hallway, second door on the right." Kiba said while pointed the way.

The inside of the building was nice and clean. The walls and floors were all white. As soon as you walk into the front doors, it looks like a long hallway with Kiba's desk on the right. There were 2 doors on each side of the short hallway. The ones on the left were bathrooms, and the two on the right read "Changing room" And "Sarutobi" Hinata knocked on the manager's office lightly. "Come in." Was heard from the other side. Mr. Sarutobi's office was very small, with a large desk in the back. "Hinata! Great to see you again!" He exclaimed. "Please sit down. I would like to go over some things with you. Okay, first off, I would like to say thank you for seeking this job out, we really needed the help. Second, the first week that you are here, you will be working on the first floor. Since we only take in civilians from this town, we don't have many inmates. You will be distributing medication during lunch, and in charge of an art class. You said that you could paint, yes? Okay, during the second week, you will go to the second level. They need a little more attention, mainly because they like to tug on clothes or trip unsuspecting nurses. By the way, please put your hair into a bun, that's just something else to tug onto." Hinata took her hat off, and proceeded to tie her hair up into a bun. "While you are on the second floor, you will still be working on the first floor doing medication and the art class. After your first floor art class, you will give another one on the second floor. They will not have brushes, they will be finger painting. We don't want anyone's eye being stabbed. Your third floor duties on the third week will be easy since there are about 5 people. They are the criminally insane, so watch out for flying sporks or chairs during lunch. We keep them medicated, but once in a while someone doesn't actually take their medication. So they go berserk. If this ever happens the guards will pin that person down, and one of the nurses will sedate them, and the patient will be brought back to their room for the night. Are you following all of this?" Hinata nodded her head. "Okay, now at the end of the month you will be going into the basement. We only have one level 4 patient, and he is very dangerous. Unlike the level 3's he doesn't take his medication, and we can't force him to. We can't even get close to him; he has broken our nurse's bones and almost killed Shizune last week. We tried to get him relocated, but nobody will take him. They say that he would be a danger to their institution. The only thing that you will be doing with him is sliding his food in through the opening at the bottom of his door. He doesn't always take it, so watch out for sliding trays. We don't want you tripping. Now since you are a psychiatric nurse technician you will also be doing patient charts. That happens every afternoon. So you can do that after your art classes. I think that's all of it. Do you have any questions?" Sarutobi asked. "Actually yes. Why do you only take in civilians of this town?" The man in front of her huffed. "Because Hinata, I applied to every other Institution that I could think of, and was denied. So I bought this old building and made one. I only take in this town because I don't want those other hospitals patients being dumped on me. They wouldn't let me in, so I'm not letting them in." Sarutobi said. It looked like a giant vain was sticking out at the top of his head. "I'm sorry if that was a sore subject." Hinata apologized. "No that's okay. I'm going to radio Shizune to come and show you around." He picked up a walkie talkie from his desk and proceeded to tell her to come to his office. "Aye aye captain." was the muffled response.

Not even 5 minutes later a woman walked into the room. She was wearing the same outfit as Hinata, except for a red "A" over her right breast. "Is there something I can help you with?" The woman Shizune asked. She had short brown hair and was a little taller than Hinata. "We talked about young Hinata's schedule correct? Then you can show her the ropes. Give her advice on how to handle people too." Shizune nodded and motioned for Hinata to follow her.

At the end of the hallway were two big double doors. Shizune swiped her key card into the slot next to the doors, and they swung open. Once past them it opened up into a rec room "Okay Hinata, this is the rec room. We only have 10 patients on this level. The reason that they are here is because they hear voices or are depressed. These people come here willingly, because they want to be treated. So they are nice. Once in a great while, someone will give in to what the voices are telling them. They are then transferred to the second floor. That floor consists of people that have attempted suicide or murder. The third floor is the criminally insane. There are guards up there, so don't be afraid, their also heavily medicated. Once in a while there will be someone that lashes out. The guards will hold that person down, and I or Tsunade will give them a shot that sedates them. The other patients usually start to freak out if there is an outburst like that, but we have to be able to calm them down. Can you do that?" Shizune looked at Hinata, who nodded. "Good. Okay for your first task you will be administering medication to the level 1 patients." Hinata looked around at the 8 people around the room. They wore normal clothing, and looked bored out of their minds. There was a small TV in the far corner. Several tables with different board games on them and a ping pong table. "This institution is a big fan of recreational time. We feel that it keeps them distracted from their own problems." Shizune walked off to a tall counter on the left. A short woman stood behind it. She had dirty blonde hair that frizzed out everywhere, and large round glasses. "Shiho, this is Hinata. She will be handing out the medication this time of the day." Shiho nodded and pulled out a tray with 5 small paper Dixie cups, each filled with the same pills. "These 5 cups go to Deidara, Sasori, Shirinami, Tayuya, and Yahiko. Shizune will show you who is who." Hinata grabbed the tray, while Shizune grabbed the 5 small water bottles. They walked to a boy with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail, and all black clothes. "This young man here is Deidara. He is a brilliant artist. His thing is clay, but he's really good at painting too." Shizune said while giving him his water bottle. He took a cup off the tray and nodded to Hinata. When he was done, he gave her back the empty cup and opened his mouth to Shizune to show her that he had indeed taken his pills. Shirinami was next. He had dark brown hair that reached his neck. He took his bottle and cup without even looking at the girls. Crumpled it up when he was done and threw it at Hinata. "That wasn't very nice. Now open your mouth." Shizune snapped. "Thank you, be nicer next time." The man just grunted and continued watching TV. "This is Sasori. He's a ventriloquist. His favorite puppets are his parents." Sasori looked up at them from the couch and said "They are not puppets." Shizune just smiled and handed him his bottle and cup. They then walked over to the two playing checkers. "This is Tayuya and Yahiko." Tayuya had long red hair, and Yahiko had short orange hair. They each took their water and medicine, holding their mouth open afterwards to show that they indeed swallowed it.

"Now for the remanding 5; Tanishi, Haku, Hotaru, Juugo, and Konan." Hinata walked back to Shiho, who took the last cups and replaced them with 5 more cups filled with a different prescription of medicine. "Tanishi, Haku and Juugo are at the ping pong table. Haku and Juugo are very good at it. Tanishi just sort of watches. You have to be very happy around them." Shizune walked up to the three people with a huge smile on her face "Hello boys, time for your medicine." Hinata looked confused _"Boys? Isn't that one a girl though?"_ After they each opened their mouths, Shizune walked away and out the hall towards the inmate's rooms. "Hey Shizune, you said boys. Wasn't there a girl there?" Shizune just laughed. "Yeah, that would be Haku. That's a boy believe it or not." Hinata blushed, and felt incredibly stupid. "Don't worry about it; everyone thinks he's a girl. He even sounds like a girl. That's why he's so depressed." Hinata was led to a room with a paper sign on the door reading "Konan" Shizune knocked and opened the door "Hey, it's time for your medicine." Konan was very beautiful. She had shoulder length purple hair, and a labret piercing. The girl took her medicine without fuss, and laid back down. "The last one is Hotaru." Shizune said while walking out of Konan's room, closing the door. "Her family died. Including the love of her life. Do you remember Shirinami? That's a distant cousin of hers. She really doesn't like the man, and hates being around him. So she's always in her room." Hinata walked into Hotaru's open door. She was a busty girl, with long blonde hair. Like Konan, she took her medicine and opened her mouth to show that it was gone.

After the medication rounds Shizune led Hinata back to the rec room, and through a separate door where easels and paints were. "This, my fine young woman is your office." Hinata walked through the maze of easels and to the front desk. "Wow, this is amazing." Hinata whispered. Shizune just smiled and said "Well, painting time is in 15 minutes so go put on your apron and get the paints ready. Each easel gets 4 different colors, red, yellow, blue and green. Only 2 brushes per person. One large and one small. Have them paint like a flower or something." With that said Shizune waved her goodbyes telling her that she had to make her runs on the second floor.

**Okay, so how was that? I tried to make this one a little longer, since the first chapter was oh so short. I didn't even realize it at the time. :/ Sorry about that. **

**I do realize that this one isn't that great either, I just need to get things going, but I promise it will pick up eventually. Madness by Muse is one of my favorite songs. (Do I have to say that I don't own that or Silent Hill? Because I don't.)**

**The first 5 patients suffer from schizophrenia. And the last 5 mentioned is depression. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It has come to my attention that Hinata may be perceived as a bitch….I honestly did not mean for that to happen. T^T She started dating Sasuke because he was trying so hard to get her, and she thought that since he was trying, she should to. She didn't want to hurt him, and feels bad about them not working out, but her interest in guys is fucked up for this story. **

**I'm not very good at writing stories, therefor not well at explaining my characters. I was hoping to get better at that. It's why I joined this site and started writing. **

**CHAPTER 3**

The next couple of days were performed exactly like the days before. Medication, art class, then charts. Hinata was getting bored. The only high light of her day was art class. Deidara was a brilliant artist, but at the end of his painting he always shouted "BOOM" And through red paint on his pictures. Hinata tried getting him to stop by saying that his paintings were so good Picasso would be jealous. But the man didn't listen. He always exclaimed that "Art was a bang!"

Today was Thursday, and on Monday Hinata would get to go to Level 2, and have a second art class, which excited her. She often thought about becoming an art teacher. "Okay class! Today we will be painting something that we love the most." Hinata turned her canvas around and showed everyone the giant cinnamon roll painted on hers.

"Ms. Hinata." A quiet voice called out to her. Tanishi was raising his hand with the paint brush in it, making paint slide down his arm. "Ah! Tanishi, your clothes will get ruined if you do that!" Hinata ran over to him and whipped his arm off with paper towel. "Ms. Hinata. Can you help me?" Hinata looked at his canvas. There was an outline of a man with brown hair. "What can I help you with honey?" She asked sweetly. "I can't get my daddies arms right." The man in the pictures arms had several lines, as if he couldn't figure out how bulky or thin to make them. "Well how strong was he?" Tanishi just looked at the picture and tilted his head. "He was very strong. He was the best." Hinata smiled and took his brush, and went over his lines. Now he looked very muscular. "There we go. How's that?" Tanishi smiled and exclaimed "PERFECT!" He then began to finish his painting with a big smile on his face.

Tsunade walked into the small paint room and seen Tanishi's smile. She chuckled to herself and motioned Hinata over to her. Tsunade had long blonde hair in two low pigtails. Her dress had a red "C" over the right breast. Her second day of working at the Institute she was informed that "A" and "C" meant captain and assistant captain. Meaning that if you needed anything first go to Tsunade, then Shizune. "Hey there little missy, how would you like to go drinking with me and the other workers tonight?" Tsunade asked while throwing her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Uuummmm, I would love to." Hinata muttered. Tsunade smiled and said her good byes. As soon as the door closed a "BOOM" was heard. Without even turning around, Hinata knew that there was red paint all over Deidara's canvas.

After her art class Hinata began to clean up. Every day she had to mop around a certain blondes easel because of all the red paint around it. "I should make him clean this up tomorrow." She muttered to herself. She put away the mop and bucket and made her way over to Tanishi's painting. It was the first time that Tanishi had ever smiled while she was there. Thinking back on it, Hinata smiled. She grabbed the canvas and put it on her desk. Tomorrow she would frame it and give it to him as a present so he could hang it up in his room. When all the cleaning was done, Hinata walked out and locked the art room door. "Hey Hinata!" Shizune called. "I can help you with your charts today if you'd like. I would like to get it done so we can all go out." Hinata grinned and nodded.

Before she had to make her rounds, Hinata would talk to each patient. Tanishi's father had recently died. He was beaten by some gang member that tried to rob his home. The entire time that his father was being beaten to death, Tanishi was forced to watch. Luckily the vile men were caught and sent to prison, but the little boy never felt safe again. He withdrew into himself and didn't talk to anyone, including his mother. His depression grew every day. It got to the point where Tanishi didn't go to school anymore. His mother thought it best if he got professional help. The boy had been at the hospital for 3 weeks now, with no signs of improvement.

Yahiko thought he was God. When he was younger he was the leader of a gang, and was known as Pain. Reason being, he had suffered so much pain, and would therefor inflict it back on others. Due to a horrific event in his life he began calling himself God and thought little of others. His time at the hospital has allowed him to come out of that episode, but there were days when he goes back into that state of mind where he thinks that everyone is beneath him, and that they should be treated like ants.

Juugo was a schizophrenic, had multiple personalities and depression. The past year that he's been in the Institute, he's been on the second floor 6 times. Almost on cue his other side would come out every other month and try to attack someone. His eyes would get dark and the normally quiet man would stand up in rage and begin throwing things around. It took almost the whole staff to hold him down. Each episode only lasted a day, and during that time he would be locked in his room on the second floor. When his mind was back to normal he would resume living on the first floor. Because of these episodes, he suffers from depression. He thinks that he doesn't deserve to live.

Sasori had lost his parents when he was a child, and made his dolls soon after. The red head would tell everyone that his dolls spoke to him. They acted like normal parents; he would be scolded, and told what to do. And he would listen.

Deidara was found on the streets when he was 7 with no recollection of whom he was, or where he was from. He was on the news for quite some time, but nobody ever claimed him, so he was put in an orphanage. The woman that looked after him during his stay there was a potter named Kurotsuchi. She often brought clay for the young blonde to play with, and he became a natural almost instantly. It was like he was a child prodigy. When he turned 15, he began having visions. Images would flash before his eyes during the day, and all night. He would see cruel, bloody scenes of the other children. When he told his caretaker, she immediately rushed him to Konoha Institute and asked them if something was wrong with him. After tests, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia, and emitted into their care. He was now 19 years old, and still had the dreams every night. Kurotsuchi visits every Sunday at noon.

Shirinami was a dark man. He tells everyone that there is a wide variety of people in his head that talk to him. He admits that they are his only real friends, and that everyone on the outside is fake. He often insults his distant cousin Hotaru for being on the outside world, and for being affected by it so much.

Hotaru was a very nice girl when she was growing up. She had always followed around a certain boy named Utikata. When their relationship started taking a romantic turn he was murdered along with her family. Nobody knows by whom, there was no evidence and no tracks left behind. Hotaru has never talked since that day.

Tayuya had long red hair that reached her lower back. Her mind consisted of 3 male voices, each telling her different things. They bickered back and forth, causing Tayuya to scream back at them out loud.

Haku was a lonely soul. He was always made fun of because of his feminine features. Haku could be found following his uncle Zabuza around. The children teased him saying that he loved Zabuza. And his uncle didn't pay any attention to it. He simply ignored bullies, and never defended Haku. The poor boy was very thin and had a high voice. Haku was hit on often because he was mistaken as a woman. Because of this, he has very low self-esteem, and doesn't like to go outdoors or meet new people.

Konan loved origami. Her room is filled with thousands of paper swans, cranes, frogs and other animals hanging from her ceiling, and littered all over her desk and floor. When she was younger her father beat her and her mother. He would complain that her voice irritated him, so she never spoke, and still doesn't. Every harsh word that he said to her still clings to her skin as if it's an extra layer.

Hinata and Shizune walked into the bar. It was small and dark. Tables and booths lined the back walls; there was a bar with stools against the wall next to the door, and a dance floor right in the middle. Various lights and disco balls hung above it, casting different color light everywhere. Shizune walked her to the biggest booth in the far corner of the bar. "Hinata you know Shiho from the first floor. She does the pharmacy work on all the levels. There's also Ayame, she's the dietician of the first and second floor." Ayame was a petite woman with long blonde hair and a white bandana. "Anko is the third and fourth floor dietician. Kiba is next to Ayame; he distributes the A.M medication and is in charge of front desk. Next to him are the two guards from Level 2; Guy and Kakashi." Guy had a bowl cut and Kakashi wore a mask to cover his face. "You know Tsunade; she's a medic and distributes medication on the second and third floors. She occasionally goes down to the Level 4 patient. But she can't do a total evaluation because it's too dangerous to open the door. The other two large men are the third floor guards; Ei and Bee." Both were extremely muscular. "The last two are therapists. Yamato does the first and second floor, and Yugao does the third and sometimes goes down to Level 4." Yamato had big round owl looking eyes, and Yugao had long purple hair. "Nice to finally meet you all." Hinata shyly waved. Shizune and she sat down next to Shiho. "This is just the AM workers. We don't really talk to the PM people." Hinata nodded. "So who's buying the drinks for everyone!?" Tsunade yelled, thrusting her arm into the air. "We could get our own." Kakashi said. "Come one Kakashi, let's make this fun. We'll bet on something, and loser has to buy the first round." Everyone agreed, only because they already knew who the loser was going to be. "Fine, what's the bet?" Kiba asked. "Hhhhmmmm, how about how many boyfriends Hinata's had in the past?" Ayame practically shouted. Hinata's face went a deep red. "Yes, Kakashi! This can be another competition, the closer one wins!" Guy shouted pointing to the man next to him. Kakashi just shrugged.

Shizune "5"

Ayame "3"

Anko "0"

Kakashi "2"

Guy "7"

Kiba "1"

Shiho "1"

Ei "3"

Bee "4"

Yamato "6"

Yagao "4"

Tsunade "12"

Hinata just stared at Tsunade "…..You think I've dated 12 people?" Tsunade smiled and crossed her arms. "So little lady, how many?" Hinata held up her hand with two fingers up. There were woops and boos all around, but Tsunades face was priceless. Her look of smugness was gone, replaced with shadows and a sweat drop.

**I'm going to end it here, because I have to walk to my boyfriend's house and help with painting. :D Anyway, how many people had to Google names to find out who it was? **


	4. Chapter 4

**It is currently 1:40 AM, I couldn't sleep because this chapter was floating around in my head. **

**My uncle just snored, and it scared me half to death. -.-**

**Me no ownith the Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Yugao walked into the basement. This floor didn't have any guards because there was already so much protection. Although when she went down there, she was always assisted with a volunteer named Hayate Gekko. In order to get to the basement you needed a certain key card and pass code to go down the stairs. The elevator didn't run to the bottom level. And once at the bottom of the steps, another key and another code were needed. Then a metal detector, then another door, and finally a long hallway that led to a thick Wrought iron door. There was a small opening at the bottom so his tray could be pushed in. And a little window at the top with three bars. Whenever Yugao was to have a session with Gaara, she would sit down on a padded stool, high enough to where she could still look in the window at him.

The man was seated at the side of his bed, legs on the floor, elbows on his knees, and face in his hands, staring at the opposite wall as if it said something irritating.

"Hello Gaara. How are you today?" Yugao asked the red head, who didn't answer. "Your sister came in today Gaara. She wanted me to tell her that she misses you. And that Kankuro got accepted into a college. He'll be starting next spring." Still no response.

"Gaara, do you remember that woman that came with me last time? She was trying to get you to take your medication." Gaara grunted, but still looked at the wall. "Well I want to know why you did that. We need to know these things so we can fix them." _"And get you to cooperate more."_ She added in her head.

Gaara growled out "Her voice gave me a headache." Yugao nodded and wrote that down. "So Gaara, you prefer someone with a more soothing tone?" And again no answer.

It has been 3 weeks since Hinata began working at Konoha Institute for the Mentally Ill, and she was very good at it. Whenever she was around, there were no fights or arguments. She seemed to soothe people with just her presence. And the other staff members noticed. "Hinata, you have an amazing aura. Crazy people calm down as soon as you walk in the door." Anko said. Hinata was currently distributing her round of medication to the third floor inmates.

This floor consisted of only 4 criminally insane. Mangets, Orochimaru, Menma and Kurama. No need to go into further details of why these men have been institutionalized.

"The hardest patient, Kurama is calm when you're around. Even when he's doped up on medication, he's still a handful. But with you, damn! He's like an angel seeking more attention from God." Hinata blushed a little and gave the tray full of empty Dixie cups back to Shiho. "No Anko, I'm only nice." Anko folded her arms and said "Well I'm nice too!" Actually whenever Anko went around, her 'interacting' with patients was merely a "Hello, time to eat."

"Anko, you have to actually talk to them, and get to know them." Hinata walked past Ei and Bee with a slight nod, running her key card through the machine so the doors would open. She was going to go to the first floor for her art class. "Well that's easier said than done." Anko muttered under her breath.

As Hinata and Anko made their way downstairs, Yugao made her way up. "Seriously Hinata, I think everyone likes you. Kuruma nearly gouged my eye out with his spork because I gave him peas. Luckily Ei and Bee were there." Hinata chuckled. "Well maybe you shouldn't give him peas. It sounds like he doesn't like them." "If you gave him peas, he would eat them up and ask for more!" Anko exclaimed. Both girls laughed.

Yugao was listening in on their conversation the entire time, and wondered if Hinata was truly that good. She would have to follow her around some after her sessions with these four patients.

Hinata pulled out her paintbrush and told the class that she would be teaching them how to paint dolphins. She went step by step and each student followed.

In Hinata's art classes, she didn't see them as inmates, or patients. They were her students. She was the teacher, teaching them how to do these things. And viewing it the way she did, made each person like her even more. Hinata was a favored nurse at Konoha Institute. Yugao had been following her around all day, and agreed that Hinata was the perfect woman for the job.

After Hinata's second floor finger painting class, Yugao approached her. "Hinata, I need a favor." Hinata looked puzzled. Besides the night at the bar, she and Yugao never talked. Even then, they only exchanged polite words. "With what Yugao?" Hinata muttered. The purple haired woman dragged Hinata to the now empty art room. "Have you heard of the Level 4 patient? Gaara no Sabaku?" Hinata gasped "Yes, I have. He's actually my friend's brother."

Yugao suddenly smiled and squealed "Perfect! Okay, Hinata I was wondering if you could join me with Gaara's next therapy session? You seem to be really good with the other patients. Even the level 3's. So please" Hinata gawked at the smiling woman. "W-w-what? W-w-why d-do you w-want me t-t-t-to d-do that?" Hinata stuttered out. _"Damn that stutter!" _Hinata thought. After all those years taking speech lessons, and the mere mention of this strangers name had her reverting back to that awful habit. Yugao explained that Gaara admitted to attacking Shizune because her voice was annoying.

"And your voice sounds so beautiful, and your aura is seeping with gentleness, I thought that he might open up a little more. So please? I honestly don't know how to carry out our sessions anymore. He hardly ever speaks." Being the gullible person that she was, Hinata agreed. "Thank you so much Hinata. The next one can be before your duties start tomorrow. Just come in an hour early, okay?"

_She was in a dark cave and a huge man was straddling her. He was dragging a very sharp knife across her now dirty nurse's uniform, cutting off each button slowly. She cried, and begged for him to stop, but the man only grinned, and said "Beg more please, I like the sound of your voice." _

Hinata woke with a start, tears running down her face. She could still feel the heavy man's pressure on her stomach. Today was the day that she would meet the infamous Gaara. And she was not at all excited. The men on the third floor were nice; they listened to her and smiled. True, they were nasty to others, but she was the only one that actually ever talked to them. Gaara however had many stories floating around about him. How if he didn't like your look or your voice, he would get you somehow. He refused to take his medication, so he wasn't doped up like the rest. This man would be fully aware of his surroundings. They tried darts, and gas to make him unconscious, so they could administer a shot full of medication. But he seemed immune to them. Nothing they had tried worked.

Hinata jumped out of bed and made her way to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she slipped on her uniform and put a long light purple coat on over it. Every day since the perverted man on the bus, she had worn the long coat. Deciding to skip breakfast she walked out the door and made the long journey to her work.

Yugao was waiting for Hinata at Kiba's desk. They were lightly chatting to one another. Kiba noticed her first. "Oh, Hinata! We were just talking about you!" Kiba yelled. Yugao turned around and glanced at her. "Good, you're here. Shall we get started?" Hinata palled. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Breathing in and out slowly, she nodded. Kiba took her coat and purse telling her that he would put it in her locker in the changing room.

Yugao, Hinata, and Hatake made their way into the basement, passed all the doors and complicated codes. Finally all that was left was a long hallway. Once Yugao reached the door she looked in. "Gaara, I brought someone with me. Is that alright?" There was no answer. Yugao sat down on her stool. "All the other patients here seem to like her. Even the third floor. Isn't that amazing? They say that her voice is like honey." Hinata became beet red at the last line. "Hinata, would you like to say hi?" Hinata moved forward a little. "H-hello G-Gaara." She was too short to look in the little window, so she couldn't see the man. Yugao gasped. Hinata had no idea why, since she couldn't see into the room.

"Hello." Came a deep, calm and low voice. _"He came to the window! He moved!" _Yugao shouted in her head. She could barely comprehend what was going on. Gaara never moved. He was always sitting in the same location, in the same exact way whenever she visited.

**It is now 3:30 AM…..See how long it takes me to write stuff? Jeez….the things I do for my readers. Yes, cliffhanger. I thought that I would be mean, evil, rotten and nasty. :P More Gaara and Hinata in the next chapter! I wonder if they'll ever get time alone. Should they? :D Of course they should!**

** Please review! Be nice though, I don't want to become dishearted and never finish this. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUUUUN! I WARN YOU, THIS ONE IS GRAPHIC! Gaara is reminiscing on his first killing. Everyone that has a weak stomach, you can skip this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hinatas POV**

His green eyes stared into my white ones. I took an involuntary step forward, as if he was pulling me towards him. I knew that my eyes were as wide as they could be, and my mouth was slightly open, panting. He smirked.

**Gaaras POV**

As soon as that little indigo haired girl spoke, my mind was lost. Her voice was indeed like honey. It wasn't robotic like all the other damn fools around here. And that stutter, it sent chills up my spine. And when I seen her panting like a dog, I knew that she would be a great submissive. I smirked.

**Regular POV**

Yugao sat there in stunned silence. She never thought that this was going to work, she was only trying it. The last time he moved, it was so fast nobody had time to react.

_"Hello Gaara. I brought Shizune down here. She wants you to try and take your medicine." Shizune walked to the door and bent down to rest the Dixie cup near the opening on the bottom of his door, since it was too dangerous to hand it directly to him. "Here you go Gaara; you can use the water from your sink in there to help get the pills down." Before she had time to set it down, a strong hand shot out from that opening and grabbed her wrist, and refused to let it go. His iron like grip kept tightening. She could feel a crack, and screamed out in pain. His long nails cutting into her wrist, making her bleed profusely. _

She noticed Hinata walking past her towards the door, and was within reaching distance of Gaara. Yugao immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hinata, don't get that close." Hinata shook her head, as if clearing it from a daze. Hinata's eyes returned to normal. Yugao looked at Hinata, and then to Gaara. He was staring at Hinata hungrily. Yugao wrote it off as it being his criminal side, wanting blood spilled all over the concrete floor.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata love." Gaara's deep, silky voice rang out. Hinata gasped. "I-i-it's n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too G-gaara." Hinata stuttered out. She had a deep blush on her face. "Now then, Gaara, I brought Hinata down here to help us with our session. She tells me that she knows your sister Temari. Isn't that right Hinata?" Hinata nodded, still not looking away from Gaara. He tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face. "How do you know my sister?" Gaara asked. Hinata stuttered out "I m-met her l-last year at an a-a-a-art con-convention. She had a p-painting up t-t-that I liked. It w-was of my f-favorite f-flower." Gaara slid his arms out of the little window and rested his elbows there, holding his hands together. "Did she tell you who painted it?" Gaara's slick, sexy voice said. Hinata shook her head. "I did." He whispered.

The smaller woman looked shocked. "R-really? How old w-were you w-when you p-p-p-painted it?" Gaara cocked his head to the left in thought. "Hmmm, I would have to say maybe 10." Hinata gasped. The painting that she seen was amazing, it looked like someone that had been painting for years did it. And he was ten! "Wow! Did you really?" Hinata practically shouted. Gaara chuckled. "Was it the one with the lily?" Hinata's eyes widened, she frantically nodded. "Y-you're a b-b-brilliant painter! I'm in ch-charge of the a-art c-classes upstairs. I'm a p-painter my-myself."

Yugao looked between the two shocked. He was actually talking; no he was having a conversation! A normal conversation and a nice one at that. This was a break through! A major breakthrough! "Gaara, maybe Hinata could have a small painting session with you as well?" She chimed in. Gaara "hmph'ed" at her, but looked at Hinata expectantly, along with Yugao. "Y-yeah. I-i-I d-don't see a p-problem w-with it." The killer smirked again.

"So tell me about my sister? How is she doing?" Hinata nodded, and put her finger to her chin, looking off in the distance thinking. "Hmm,l- let's see. She has a b-b-boyfriend named Shikamaru. They s-s-started dating 3 y-years ago. She w-works at a f-factory that m-makes fans. D-does she ever c-c-come to visit you?" Yugao spoke up "No, level 3 and 4 patients do not get visitors. It is too dangerous for the civilians." Gaara nodded. "Oh." Hinata muttered.

"When did you start painting Gaara?" Yugao asked. He just glared at her. "I w-would like t-to know t-t-t-too G-gaara." Hinata stated. He looked at her calmly, and said "Ever since I could remember. My uncle painted with me, but then he betrayed me, and I killed him. He was the first man I ever murdered. Want to hear how I did it?" Gaara's voice became deeper and more rugged. His eyes grew darker and his smile more feral. "First, I nailed his hands to my wall with my knifes. Then I slowly flayed him alive. I loved how the blood pooled around his feet. Sometimes I wanted to try and eat the meat off of him, but the smell got to me, and I vomited. That was the only time I ever puked during a killing. I think everyone vomits there first time." Hinata looked terrified. "His screams were wonderful. They made my heart race. But after a second or two, I had to make him shut up, or he would get me caught. So I shoved some of his flesh into his mouth and tied an extra-long strip around his head so he couldn't spit them out. I worked on his arms next. I carved meat and muscle off his bones until there was nothing left. Good thing I was capable of hiding bodies at that time. I eventually got better at it. I would have to say, even though I was a rookie, I was very good. That one had to be my favorite time." He looked off into the distance, sporting an amused face.

Hinata was sick. She felt like throwing up, but didn't want to do it in front of this man. She had a feeling that that's what he was after. Yugao looked about the same. She had a cold sweat. The man Hatake behind her had turned green. Gaara chuckled, and then roared out his laughter like the maniac he was. "I think that's enough for today Hinata. Let's go." Yugao quickly got up, and practically ran to the stairs. His laughter could still be heard at the top of the stairs.

.

.

.

When she got home that night, Hinata cried. The entire day, she had to keep going to the ladies room to try and keep her cool, but as soon as she walked in her door, she broke down. The awful thoughts of what happened came back to her. It felt like there was a layer of grime on her skin that wouldn't come off when she wiped at it. She showered and then bathed. Sitting in the hot soapy water for what felt like hours.

Before he spoke of his uncle, Hinata was drawn to him. She thought his eyes were so alluring, she felt like she could swim in them. And the deep auburn of his hair looked like dried blood. She loved the dark rims around his eyes, they were extremely sexy. And the lack of eyebrows made his face even more appealing. But most of all, his aura called out to her. He was dreamy, and dangerous. It turned her on. But she was terrified of him. He was a killer, and proved that with his story.

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I would like to acknowledge some of you;**

**Everlastingstarsinthenightsky: (wow, that's a mouth full!) I love reading your reviews. They always seem to make me laugh. I can hear the excitement in your words!**

**SunnyBear513: You're welcome for the bedtime story. :3 Don't read this one before you go to sleep, it might give you harsh dreams. I should have put that at the top, huh? :D **

**TheGirlWithNoI Q: I want to share a funny story with you. Your username reminded me of it. My little sister once said "I don't know my IQ because I've never peed in a cup." HAHAHAHAHA! Tell that to everyone! :D**

**BlackDiamond07: Thank you for your kind words. It really meant a lot to me. I love having readers like you, you're so optimistic. Much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

…**..WOW…This chapter was difficult. I knew what I wanted to do, but my brain wasn't forming any kind of sentences. -.- I know that it is short, I just wanted to get past it. Next chapter will be the painting session. So it will be a bit spicier. Spicy as in maybe more gore stories, or epic lovely bonding time. Maybe both. Hehe!**

**Anyway, I am soooo very, completely, utterly sorry that it took this long to pull this out. But like I said, damn….major brain blockage. I will be going to a job interview tomorrow, and hopefully I get it. Mamma needs some money. :P Wish me luck!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"**She looked like a little porcelain doll with beautiful long indigo hair. I can tell that she's the type of girl that would do anything she's told."**

"Not anymore. You scared her off with your damn story!"

"**She loved my story. You know your uncle really was a great kill."**

"Shut up."

"**I really was going to eat some of that delicious looking meat off of him."**

"Shut up!"

"**But you just had to throw up."**

"SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled while holding his head in anguish. He rocked back and forth muttering shut up, shut up, shut up.

Hinata really was delectable. Not in the "snack time" sort of way. She got his blood flowing, with her luscious curves and long hair. Good thing there were no cameras in his cell. He groaned out her name as he pleasured himself.

.

.

.

Hinata pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, waiting patiently for the person on the other end to answer. "Hello?" A sweet voice answered. "Temari, I-it's Hinata." She wrapped her arm around her body, hugging herself. She was on break at the moment, and really needed to talk to someone. "T-temari. I-i-i-I met y-your brother y-yesterday." She stuttered out. There was an audible gasp on the other end. "What? How did it go? What happened?" Hinata had to hold the phone away from her ear because Temari was shouting. "W-well it s-s-started out f- fine. We t-talked about his painting. The one w-with the lily, r-remember?" Temari answered "Yeah, it's hanging up in my living room. I'm looking at it right now." Hinata nodded. "Well he t-told me t-that he p-p-painted it when h-he was t-ten. Is th-that true?"

Temari looked at the painting hanging above her couch. Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, it is. Our uncle helped him with it." Hinata's heart beat faster at the mention of her uncle. "Temari." There was a pause. "H-h-h-he t-told me wh-what h-he did t-t-to your u-uncle." Hinata burst into tears. She hadn't wanted to break down right now. Temari gasped. "Oh, Hinata honey! I can't believe he did that! He is such a jerk!" Temari was crying now.

"That's n-not the w-w-worst part. B-Before h-he t-t-told me a-ab-about all of that, I f-felt d-drawn to him. L-like his s-s-s-s-s-soul was pulling m-mine in." She was frantic now. Hiccupping and coughing because of how hard she was crying and freaking out. He was a killer for God's sake, why did she feel like she needed to curl up into him?

Temaris eyes widened. "Hey, Hinata, when I mentioned that you would like my brother, I was only joking." Hinata laughed despite her tears. "I know T-temari. It's j-just his eyes a-a-and his voice, a-a-and his hair-" Temari cut her off. "OK, I get it, you like him. But what about the story?" The small crying woman froze. Yes, the story. It was the reason why she couldn't get any sleep last night. "H-he was being s-s-so nice t-to me, b-b-but all of a sudden, he changed. He looked like an animal." Temari was trembling. She knew that look well. It was often directed towards her. He never hurt her severely, but whenever he did do anything, he always made it look like an accident. Like the time he "bumped" into her, making her fall down the stars and break her arm. She could still remember the look on his face when he gazed down at her while she was sprawled on the hard tiled floor, clutching at her arm. "Temari, are you there?" Hinata's weak voice asked. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I was just remembering something."

"Well a-anyway, what I w-was s-s-saying was th-that I h-have to give h-him painting l-l-lessons too, s-s-s-starting tomorrow. I d-don't know if I can do it." Her voice shook. Even if she likes this man, he still terrified her. Hinata just didn't know if she could take it. "Hinata, listen to me. The happiest days of his life were when he was painting. Maybe if you give him these lessons, he will at least get a little better." Hinata wrapped her arm around her waist, and looked at the ground. "Well, m-maybe th-that could w-work. I just d-don't know. I'm s-still scared." Temari chuckled. "Hinata, your one of the bravest people I know. And it's because of where you work. You're around criminally insane all the time, and they love you. And who knows, maybe his soul is as drawn to you, as you are to his." Hinata blushed. Honestly that did make her feel better. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her. Well it's not like he could anyway, they would be on opposites sides of a giant door and as long as she stayed away from it, she should be fine. Plus that Hayate guy would be there. "Okay, Temari. I think that I can do this. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you about it okay?" Temari agreed, and wished her luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews for these past chapters. It really encourages me to write more. So bring them on! :D **

**I am very proud of this chapter, and I think that you will love it too, please tell me all of your thoughts. Every single person that reads this….REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER 7**

As Hinata was walking out of the building to go home Kiba stopped her. "So Hinata, how did it go with Gaara yesterday?" He sat at the reception desk near the door. "O-0h, well Yugao told me that he made progress. He usually doesn't talk to her, but he was talking to me just fine." Kiba nodded at this. "Maybe it was because he's trying to trick you? You know, so you trust him, and then all of a sudden he attacks you when you least expect it." Hinata's eyes widened and she clutched her coat tighter together. "I'm just saying that I want you to watch your back, okay? Never let your guard down around him." Kiba said while pointing at Hinata. She nodded. "It's not like I'll be alone. Hayate will be there." The brown haired boy nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Anyway, see you tomorrow Kiba." Hinata and Kiba waved at each other, and then she walked out the door.

The bus stop was at the end of the long parking lot in front of the building. Usually there weren't many cars because not a lot of the patients get visitors. And most of the workers used the bus. So the lot was empty.

The bus ride was uneventful like it always was. She wore her long coat to hide her outfit, and took her hat off, so any unwanted attention wasn't drawn to her.

When she walked into her small apartment, she noticed the letter that someone had slipped under her door. Picking it up, she began to read.

_Dear Hinata, _

_I just want you to know that I love you. And if I did anything wrong I would like to know, so I can make it up to you. I honestly have no idea why you broke up with me. And I had hoped that you were home, but it seems like you're always out. Anyway, can you call me when you get this?_

_I want to make things right with you. _

_I miss you. _

_Love, Sasuke. _

Hinata sighed and tossed the paper onto her counter. She would deal with that later. Her first priority right now was food. Looking into her fridge, she pulled out the chicken that she had thawed, and carrots. The woman began dancing around the kitchen prepping her chicken noodle soup. It was a special meal that her friend taught her. Hinata would always make it when she was feeling either sick or down. And as of right now, her emotions were all over the place. So this soup would really calm her nerves, and give her enough time to think about what she was going to do.

After the carrots and noodles were done boiling in the broth, she added the cooked chicken which had special spices on the top, adding to the flavor. Hinata took her bowl and sat down at her small kitchen table. The soup really did calm her jitters. Gaara scared her and fascinated her at the same time. During the beginning of their conversation he seemed really nice, and had this badass vibe. It spoke "Don't fuck with me." He seemed like the kind of guy that she would date. Maybe even the man of her dreams. But after that story, her thoughts completely turned. She still felt drawn to him, but he was scary as hell, and a murderer. He could kill her if she let her guard down. So she resolved that she would have painting sessions with him, but not go within reaching distance of his cell door. And that Hayate guy would be down there with her too in case anything happened. That man never spoke a word. He just stood behind you with his arms behind his back. Plus maybe these sessions would help Gaara with his insanity. Temari did say that his happiest times of his life were while he was painting. And he was very good at it.

She knew the chicken noodle soup would help her.

-:-:-

The next day Hinata dressed in her white outfit, and hat. She grabbed her sketch pad and placed it in her shoulder bag with her keys and phone. The woman walked out of her apartment and to the bus stop that was next to her building.

"Hinata." A soft voice said. She knew who it belonged to instantly. Sighing, Hinata turned around and faced Sasuke. "Hello." The man looked scruffy. He had a beard now, and his hair was a mess. His eyes had purple bags under them, telling her that he didn't get enough sleep. She instantly felt very sorry. "Hinata, you didn't call me." Even thought it was a rhetorical question, she still shook her head no. "Why not?" Hinata let out a sigh. "Because Sasuke, I have been very busy, and a lot has been on my mind. I am very sorry that I didn't have the time to call you last night. How are you feeling? You don't look well." Sasuke smirked a little, and ran his hand through his hair. "Truth is Hinata, I haven't been good. I can't get you out of my head. Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" She walked closer to him. "Sasuke, I left you because you were acting. I didn't know that when we first started dating. But it became apparent soon enough. If you want a person to fall in love with you, you have to be yourself. Not who they want you to be. That's not true love. You deserve someone that will love you for who you are." With each sentence his demeanor became even glummer. Those were not the words that he wanted to hear. "But Hinata, I want you. I want you to love me, and I will become anyone or anything for you." She shook her head, and placed her hand on his cheek. "Sasuke, you deserve someone that loves you for who you are." With that said, she walked away and towards her bus that had just pulled up.

Sasuke watched her get on her bus, and it drive away. The farther she got, the more his heart hurt. He walked backwards with his hands in his pockets still staring. Suddenly he bumped into someone. "Ooof!" Came a female voice, as the both fell down. "Sorry." Sasuke muttered. The woman laughed it off. "Oh, hey there Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while." He looked up into emerald green eyes. "Hey Sakura." The man looked back at the ground.

-:-:-

Hinata walked into the building. She wouldn't have to do the art lessons until later in the day, which she was excited and disappointed at. Excited because she was still afraid of him, and really didn't want to hear any of his stories again, and disappointed because when he wasn't being insane, he was pretty cool.

"Good morning Hinata." Kiba said. She waved to him, and walked into the changing room. After placing her coat and purse into her locker, she walked into the rec room. Only Deidara and Sasori were there. The two had formed a friendship. They would make clay objects and puppets together.

Shiho waved her over to the tall counter. "Honey, I seen you crying outside yesterday, is everything all right?" The frizzy haired woman looked concerned. "Yes Shiho. I am fine thank you. I was just having a rough day. But all seems fine now." Hinata smiled, and Shiho nodded. "Kiba just administered the A.M. medication, so you can wander around and check up on the patients in their rooms if you want." Hinata agreed and walked out of the rec room into the hallway with the level 1 inmates rooms. It was pretty early in the morning, so most of the patients were sleeping. Konan's and Hotaru's doors were closed, like always. Haku was sitting at the small desk in his room, hunched over a book. Tanishi was still sleeping, snoring happily. Hanging above his bed was the painting of his father he did. Hinata had put it in a frame and given it to him as a gift. Tanishi seemed to be getting better. He smiled a lot more, and even played ping pong against Haku ones in a while. Yahiko was holding a red origami rose. It seemed like love was blooming between him and a certain paper lover.

As Hinata was walking away from Yahiko's door, a chair flew out of Juugo's. The man ran out of his room screaming at the top of his lungs in pure rage. When he seen Hinata he charged at her. She screamed, and turned to run. But the man was faster than she was. He grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her against the wall. Her face smacked hard against the while brick. He then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Before he could get on her though, Kakashi and Guy tackled him. Tsunade and Shizune threw themselves on him, injecting him with a kind of tranquilizer. After the big man was sleeping, Guy and Kakashi put his arms around them, and dragged him upstairs to put him in his level 2 room. Once there, they would shut the door and refuse to let him out until this spell was over.

"Hinata are you okay?" Shizune ran up to the woman that was sitting on the ground. The side of her face was bruising from being thrown into the wall. Shizune helped Hinata off the ground. Either her legs were wobbly, or the floor was moving, so she couldn't stand straight on her own. Tsunade wrapped Hinata's slender arm around her shoulder and brought her into the rec room and sat her down on the couch. Deidara and Sasori walked up to her. "Did Juugo attack you Hinata?" Sasori asked. He was very fond of the nurse. "His episode came early this month. He's really going to feel bad when he comes around." Deidara muttered out. Juugo was a kind hearted person, and was friends with Hinata. He would feel devastated for hurting her. Especially if he seen the large bruise on the side of her face. It stretched form her eyebrow to just below her cheek bone.

Tsunade pressed lightly on her cheek, and Hinata winced. "Your cheek bone is fractured. Shizune can you get an ice pack?" As Shizune ran to get one Tsunade held up two fingers and asked Hinata how many there were. "I know there are two, but there are dots in my vision." Hinata blinked, trying to clear them away. "Yeah, that will happen with a fracture like yours. It's no big deal. All you have to do is apply an ice pack to it for 20 minutes 3 times a day, and you'll be good." Tsunade smiled at her and patted her head. Sasori and Deidara smiled.

The other patients peeked into the rec room to see if the coast was clear. They didn't want to risk running into Juugo when he was like this. When they saw it was clear, they each walked out and over to Hinata. All nine of them swarmed around her, some wanting to baby her, and others vowing to get revenge by winning against him at ping pong. That last statement made Hinata laugh, which hurt her. "Guys, I don't want revenge. He didn't mean to do it." Her sweet voice calmed down the vengeful onlookers.

-:-:-

_"Someone must have thrown a clock or something" _Hinata thought. Time seemed to have flown by after this morning. She had already administered the P.M. medication, and was in the middle of her first floor art class. Today they were painting themselves as super heroes. All around the room came voices of what their powers were. "I want to be made of paper." Konan dryly said. Yahiko glanced at her and smiled. Tanishi exclaimed "I want to be super strong!" He then flexed his arms. "EXPLOSIVE POWERS!" Deidara yelled, followed by a "BOOM!" and red paint flying everywhere. "You are cleaning that up today! And no red paint for you tomorrow!" Hinata scolded him; her words were mumbled because of the fractured bone. He lowered his head in defeat "Yes, miss Hinata." He grumbled out.

Each painting they did, Hinata either kept and hung up in her art room, or were taken to their own rooms. She only had two of the blonde's paintings, and that's only because she was able to rescue them before he could massacre them with red paint. All the other ones were hanging up in his room.

Hinata sighed after Deidara was done cleaning up the mess on the floor. They said their goodbyes, and she made her way to the second floor for her second art class.

-:-:-

Hinata stood at the door to the stairs. This was the part of the day that she was worried about. She opened the door. Hayate carried her easel and two small canvases. She was shaking by the time Gaara's door came into view.

Hayate set down her easel in front of the tall stool. She hoped up onto it, and looked into the man's little room through the top window. He was seated at the edge of his bed, head resting in his hands. Hinata cleared her throat. Gaara twitched, but didn't move. "G-gaara." She stuttered out. Said man lifted his head a fraction and looked up at her. He didn't look too happy. He stood up from his seat and walked towards his window. When he could see her face better he gasped. The whole left side was purple and swollen. Her eye was blood shot. "Hinata, what happened to you?" His eyes were wide with worry. She brought her hand to her face. "One of th-the patients h-had an episode and th-threw me against a w-wall. B-b-but it's fine. It hurts to t-t-talk a little. I'll be okay."

His eyes were filled with rage. How could someone hurt her like that? She was the sweetest, most precious doll that anyone could ever meet. "Who was it Hinata?" His voice becoming lower and more animal like, his head turned to the side as he looked at her. Hinata gulped. "Th-that doesn't m-matter Gaara. L-lets just get on with our s-s-s-session sh-shall we?" He grunted. Hinata held out his canvas, holding it at the far end. He grabbed it and pulled it into his cell. "Um, you're n-not allowed t-t-to have brushes, s-s-s-so you have to use y-your f-finger." He "Hmph'd" Hinata hoped off of her stool and kicked the four small paint cans over towards the opening in the bottom of his door. "W-with my other c-classes, I tell th-them what to p-paint. But since you h-have experience, w-would you l-l-like to choose?" The red headed man stood there in thought. He bent down and grabbed his paints and brought them and his canvas to his bed. "Is it okay if I mix these paints a little? I want to make new colors." Hinata pulled out a pallet from her bag that was hanging off her shoulder and again held it by the far corner up to his window. Gaara walked over and grabbed it, thanking her. The man sat down on his bed and began mixing yellow and red, not so it was orange, but more of a skin tone color. Hinata did the same with her own pallet. "S-s-so how are y-you G-gaara?" The boy smirked and looked up at her. "I'm doing great now that you're here Hinata." He stared into her eyes, making her blush and look back at her canvas. "Shukaku was speaking to me last night, and he told me that he thinks you look like a doll." Hinata was confused. Who was this Shukaku? Seeing her confusing he asked "Has nobody told you who that is?" She shook her head.

Gaara sighed. "Shukaku is the person that takes over sometimes. He was the one that told you that story by the way. I'm very sorry, I would have preferred it if he didn't say those things." Hinata blinked. "So that means that you have multiple personalities." The red headed boy nodded, going back to his painting. "Was Shukaku the one that was killing?" Hinata suddenly asked. Gaara nodded, still not looking at her. The silence grew, as the minutes past. Each one painting, and periodically looking at the other.

Gaara huffed his annoyance. "This painting sucks! I wish that I could have some brushes. It's not like I'm going to stab my own eyeball out. Shukaku won't let any harm come to me." Hinata tilted her head. "How do you know he won't let anything happen to you?" He looked at her and said "Because I have tried killing myself more than once. He always takes over and stops me. Believe it or not, but I don't like killing. It's that bastard that makes me do it."

"And he called me a doll? Is that good or bad?" Gaara smiled. "It's actually really good. It means that he likes you." He answered her without looking in her direction. "So does that mean that he won't hurt me?" She hesitantly asked. Gaara stood up and walked to the little window, he grabbed the bars. Different colored paints were all over his hands "No Hinata. He will not hurt you. Neither one of us will. We like you to much." Hinata blushed; she was feeling drawn to him again. If she wasn't sitting down, she would have walked up to his door again. She wanted to touch him, and be touched by him. She quickly looked away from him, and to the ground. "I-i-i-i-i-i-…u-u-uuuuuum….h-hows y-y-y-your p-p-painting?" Gaara smirked and grabbed the little canvas off of his bed and showed it to her.

It was her! Just an outline, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Blushing again she said "Oh my g-gosh Gaara. Th-that's beautiful!" He grinned, and pushed it out the window towards her. "I did it for you Hinata." She grabbed it, and examined it closer. He was extremely good at combining colors to make them perfect. Her face wasn't colored in, but her hair and eyes were. And she was blushing. The painting of her was smiling and holding a delicate little hand to her mouth. It seemed like she was laughing.

"We seem to of had the same thought Gaara." She handed him her canvas. Her painting was of Gaara. Hers was completely colored in. It was a close up of his face, and he too was smiling and looking down. His eyes held love in them, like he was looking down at something he truly cared for.

Gaara was speechless. He stood there, his mouth a gap. She was a brilliant painter. Hinata giggled "That one is for you Gaara. I guess that our session is over. I'm looking forward to our next one. Have a good night Gaara." She collected her gear, and Hayate picked up her easel. They made their way to the stairs with Hayate in the front. Hinata turned around to look at him one last time before disappearing behind the big door. Gaara was still staring down at the picture, with a slight blush across his face.

After they were gone, Gaara had a sudden thought. "She didn't stutter."


	8. Chapter 8

**NO WAY! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!? That's what most of you are probably saying. **

**Let me tell you what happened. I didn't like the plot to my story anymore, and I wanted to change it and make it better. But I could not for the life of me think up a new one. So I asked my sister. (She has an account made on here, but she has not written any stories yet. Every single one of you guys should PM her and ask for stories or poems. She's really good! And as soon as I figure out what her name was on here, I shall inform you all.) **

**Anyway, she came up with a brilliant idea, and I thank her for that! YOU'RE AMAZING TWIN! **

**If you hadn't noticed yet, the italicized are thoughts. And the bold writing is Shukaku. **

**Now my lovely followers! Read on!**

**CHAPTER 8**

"So Sasuke, how have you been?" Sakura said. The tall pink haired girl sat across from the morbid looking dark haired man. Instead of answering her, he just took a swig of his drink. The two were sitting in a restaurant. After Sasuke ran into Sakura, she invited him to go and eat with her. The man couldn't say no, he was dragged along by the annoying wench.

"Sasuke, you really don't look so good. Is this about Hinata?" She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. He twitched and pulled it away, putting it in his lap. Sakura looked hurt.

"Why did she leave me? I was exactly what she wanted." Sasuke gulped more of his beer down, not caring about the drips running down his face.

"She told me that you weren't being the real you. She didn't want to be in a relationship where her partner wasn't real." Sakura moved to his side of the bench and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He moved away from her touch. "Sakura, how can I get her back?" The woman sighed and moved to her side again. She dryly stated, while folding her arms across her chest "Show her the real you, and if she doesn't pay attention. Make her see you." Sasuke poured the rest of his drink down his throat, barely tasting it. "Thanks Sakura. You're a genius." He scooted out of their booth and walked out the door, leaving the check for Sakura.

The man walked down the street and mumbled to himself "Now, how do I make her see me?"

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura muttered almost the same exact words. "How do I make him see me?"

-:-:-

Kiba sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. It was now noon, and his break was coming up. Usually he would have to eat his meal at his desk in case anyone came in, but today was different. Mr. Sarutobi hired someone part time to help out with front desk duties. He wasn't told any information on the newbie, only that they would come in before his break.

Just when Kiba thought the new person chickened out, the bell on the front door rang. A tall man walked in. He had dark spiky hair, and was wearing a black shirt, and pants. "Hello, may I help you?" Kiba asked. The man slid his hands in his pocket "Hi, I was just hired here."

-:-:-

Juugo was feeling better, and was returned to his level 1 room. The first thing he did was search for Hinata. She was standing next to Shizune, tending to Tanishi's new wound. He had fallen while playing ping pong, and bruised his knee on the hard floor. "Just hold this ice pack to it, and the swelling will go down by tonight." Shizune told the teary eyed boy.

Juugo shuffled over to Hinata, his head bent and his shoulders slumped. Every person in the room noticed this but Hinata. He fell to his knees in front of her, startling the poor woman. The muscular man leaned forward and hugged her legs. "I am so sorry Miss Hinata. I did not mean to hurt you. I will make it up to you in any way that I can. Please tell me, and I will do it." He was crying and sniffing now. Hinata bent down the best she could, and placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. When Juugo seen the bruise on the side of her face, he cried harder and louder. "It's okay Juugo. I don't hate or resent you. We just need to work on these episodes of yours." She had a huge smile on her face, and opened her arms for a hug. The man fell into her and cried, muttering how sorry he was.

The sight was actually quite humorous. A big muscular man, crying like a baby, curled up in a petite woman arms. Pretty soon the entire first floor was hugging the pair.

"Miss Hinata, you did not tell me what I could do to make this up to you." He asked while wiping at his eyes. Hinata just giggled "Juugo you don't have to do anything." But the man would not have it. He begged and begged until Hinata gave in. "Fine, play a game of ping pong with me."

They both stood at opposite ends of the table, and gathered a large crowd. Mostly everyone was cheering for Hinata, just because she was the favored nurse among all of them. "Okay, don't go easy on me Juugo." She said while pointing a finger at him. The man just smirked. Everyone knew that he was in fact going to lower his game.

Hinata had three wins under her belt by the time lunch started. Lunch was served in the corner of the rec room where there were white picnic tables. The employees would usually eat in shifts in their own cafeteria while the others stayed and watched the inmates. Hinata went on break first. Her usual eating spot was outside in the shade. There was a small table on the side of the building, sitting under a large willow tree. The back exit doors were closer to it, so she would go out that way. Through those doors was a fenced in black top, basketball court. Today Shiho had joined her. The two women walked over to the relaxing spot and sat down. "So Hinata, how are you?" Hinata pulled out her sandwich and started unwrapping it. "I'm fine, just some person problems. How about you?" The frizzy haired woman pushed up her falling glasses and nodded. "I'm good, nothing dramatic has happened to me at all this past week. Do you mind if I ask about your personal problems?" Hinata shook her head "No, I don't mind. I think it will be good to get if off of my chest." After a couple of bites out of their lunches, Hinata started. "Well I had this boyfriend, and I broke up with him. I feel really bad, he was nice just not someone that I was interested in. I saw him the other day, and he looked a mess. I tried comforting him, but it didn't work out. It seemed like he wasn't even listening to me." Shiho nodded. "He's just in the break up face. It'll take time, but he'll get back out there. I remember my break up phase. It was horrible." It was comforting to hear someone with experience in this field tell her that he would be fine. During the last part of their break, the air grew into a comfortable silence. Shiho wasn't much of a talker, and when she was it was usually about codes and riddles that she liked to solve. The woman had created a few herself.

Once Hinata and Shiho walked back into the first floor rec room, they split up. Shiho walked to her desk and Hinata to her clipboard that was hanging in her art room. She was to monitor what everyone ate, so the dietitian; Ayame could figure out what their meals should be for the next day.

"Deidara and Sasori did not eat their greens." Hinata said while marking it down. The two boys groaned and pushed their trays away. "Keep it up, and greens are all you're going to get." She stated with a smile on her face. There were more moans as she passed. Juugo had eaten everything on his plate, and was beaming up at Hinata. "Did I do good Miss Hinata?" he asked. The long haired woman nodded and patted his head. Juugo was a big muscular man, but when it came to Hinata, he was like a little boy looking for praise from his parents. Everyone else finished their food just fine. Some trays had stray peas and carrots on them, but that was to be expected. Not a lot of people are fans of peas. Hinata had no idea why some people could even like them. They were disgusting to her.

At five p.m. Hinata distributed more pills and bottles of water. She honestly liked going around and talking to each patient as she did so. She was able to gauge their progress each day. Tanishi was the one that had improved the most since Hinata joined the staff. Before he wouldn't smile at all, or join in on activities. Now he was laughing all the time, and often played games with everyone, including some of the staff members

Art class was pretty uneventful, other than the loud "Boom!" that was heard from Deidara. Hinata had taken away his red paint, but he always snatched someone else's. That really irked Hinata. She loved his art, and wanted to keep some of it. Maybe if she ran and grabbed his painting before he got the chance to destroy it, she could save its life. Hinata vowed to try it the next day.

"Everyone, please wash your brushes. If you want to keep your picture go ahead and take it, otherwise it's going on my wall." Hinata beamed at all of her 'students'. They each complied. Tanishi always took his canvases with him. There was a rumor that he would be released soon. That warmed Hinata's heart. She loved seeing him grow and get better. Most of the people she worked with said his progress was because of her. Everyone stated that Hinata had a warm heart, and a loving smile, that she could bring out the good in everyone. Yugao knew this better than anyone. After she witnessed what happened during her session with Gaara, she was amazed. That man never talked to anyone. Hayate even replayed what occurred during the small art session. Maybe Hinata was an angel sent to them.

Hinata gathered her belongings and made her way to the second floor. The stairs were between the level one rec room, and bedrooms. Only someone with a key could open the heavy doors. Her second floor art room wasn't as glorious as the first. These inmates were a little harsher than the first floor. When she constructed class, Kakashi would always accompany her. It was too dangerous to leave her alone in a room with all of them.

-:-:-

Gaara was getting ahead of himself. He knew that it was almost 7, meaning that Hinata would walk down those stairs any minute now. His gaze hadn't left the door in what felt like hours, but as soon as he glanced at the clock he realized it had only been minutes. The man groaned in frustration. Maybe she wasn't coming today? He wouldn't blame her. Nobody liked him after realizing what kind of person he was.

"**Do you really think that she won't come?" **

"I don't know."

"**I think she likes you." **

Shukaku's random, bold statement took Gaara by surprise. How could she like him when he was who he was? So instead of answering the demon in his head, Gaara ignored him.

"**Did you have a fun time yesterday? You never touched yourself before. Hmmmm, I wonder what changed?" **

Gaara could hear the maniacal laughter in his head. The force of it made his ears ring and his eyes twitch.

"**Could it be the little doll? You know I can never forget her name now that I've heard you moaning it so much." **

More laughter radiated through his mind. Gaara was shaking with fury now. He was about to tell the voice to shut the fuck up, but the sound of a door stopped him.

"**Is that her now? Go to the bars and see little one." **

Gaara ran to his door and looked out. Indeed it was Hinata. She had a shoulder bag wrapped around her, and the man Hayate was following her, holding the large easel. Gaara just wished that he could have some real time alone with Hinata. It made him uncomfortable that the man always stood watch. Plus he stood to close to Hinata for his comfort.

"**Since when are you so protective little Gaara?"**

The boy rolled his eyes and growled. The rumble from his throat made Hinata jump and look at him. She hadn't noticed that he was practically shoving his face out of the window. She was too busy trying to set her easel up correctly. It seemed lopsided to her. "Hello Gaara." The woman said, and waved to him. Gaara smiled at her. "I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me." Hinata straightened and looked at the watch on her arm. After reading it, she chuckled. "Gaara, I'm only 5 minutes late. We had trouble getting the easel down the stairs this time. Hayate kept smashing it against the walls." Hinata looked over at the quiet man and smiled. Gaara didn't like this gesture. He was possessive of what he thought was his, and he doesn't like sharing. It was different when he was younger. The boy always ran around and tried playing with other kids, even asking them if they wanted to play with his little brown teddy bear. But they all refused, and said that they weren't allowed to. Little Gaara had never known why nobody talked to him until three bullies approached him one day in the park.

"_Hey little weirdo! Who are you talking to?" The tallest kid asked. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a red ball cap. The other two boys smirked, and folded their arms across their chests. "Yeah, who the hell are you talking to, your imaginary friends?" The shortest boy on the left laughed out loud and pointed. "You know why you have imaginary friends right?" _

_Little Gaara just stared at the three boys. His heart was pounding. He knew that he wasn't safe where he was at, and their words were hurting him. _"Imaginary friends?" _He thought to himself. _"What is that?"

"_It's because you can't get any real ones. All you do is sit over here and talk to yourself." There were chuckles and statements of "He's crazy" over and over again. _

Gaara had run home that day crying to his uncle. After that incident Yashamaru taught him how to paint. Painting took his mind off of the word. It seemed like he could drown in the soft strokes of his brush. Time would fly by, and nothing else would matter to him.

"Gaara? Can you hear me" A soft voice said, lulling him out of his past. The said man looked up at Hinata. "Yeah, I can hear you. I was just thinking." Hinata nodded and hopped up onto her seat. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. The man smirked again. He was smiling a lot more lately. "What am I going to do with a penny?" That made her laugh, the giggles bounced off of the walls and returned to his eardrums for a second helping of bliss. The entire night Gaara had stayed awake and thought about this woman. Her voice really was like honey. It was the only one that he could stand. And she was beautiful, her bust was enormous. That part of her body was where his mind almost always drew to when he thought about her. The thing that got his heart beating was thinking about how they would feel.

Hinata was the only woman that had ever gotten this kind of reaction out of him, and it startled him at first. But now, he was very possessive. The man had only met her twice, and already wanted her as his own.

"**Too bad this fucking door is in the way." **

"_You are not to touch her!" _

"**We'll see about that." **

"I thought that we could paint an outside scene today so we can hang them up in your room." He nodded and took the canvas that she was handing to him. Hayate scooted more paint to the bottom of his door and walked away quickly. "Mine won't be that good since I can only use my finger. I can't put the detail into it like I want." Gaara huffed out. Not being able to use a paintbrush really irked him. "Well don't feel bad. Only the first floor patients are allowed to use brushes." Gaara nodded. They fell into silence as they began painting.

To Hinata it was the best feeling in the world. Being able to be so close to someone that you felt could be your best friend in no time.

-:-:-

"So Kiba, how is the newbie doing?" Mr. Sarutobi asked. The boy sighed, honestly he didn't like him. There was something about the guy that just didn't sit well with Kiba's nerves. True, he did answer phones well, and he was nice to the workers that he had met. "He seems like he is a good worker."

Mr. Sarutobi didn't miss the hesitation "I am sensing that there is a 'but' to this." Kiba nodded. "I don't feel comfortable with him next to me. He has a weird vibe. I'm honestly glad that he's only there for three hours. I don't think that I would be able to handle him any longer than that." The older man nodded. He too had gotten the same feeling from the boy.

"Even though I agree with the feeling thing, I think that we should give Sasuke a chance. You did say that he was good." At that Kiba nodded.

**Epic? Not epic? Tell me your opinions! EVERYONE MUST LEAVE A REVIEW! I will even take suggestions, and make shout outs! **

**Have a lovely day/night my minions! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss me anyone? I know I missed you all!**

**I really appreciate all of the reviews that I've been getting. After this story is finished, I'm going to go back and edit it. There should be about 2 or 3 more chapters. So be prepared for epicness! **

**CHAPTER 9**

Sasuke looked down at the inmates chart. His rage bubbled over the edge the more he stared at the red heads picture.

_**Name: Gaara no Sabaku**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

_**Weight: 168**_

_**Patient suffers from severe multiple personality disorder. Refuses to take medication and cooperate with employees. **_

_**Status: Killer. Stay alert and focused when dealing with inmate. **_

He knew the kind of men that Hinata was interested in, but he never guessed that she would get cozy with a mental patient. Earlier that day Sasuke asked Kiba about the employees here, and after talking about half the workers, he finally got to Hinata. He said that she is favored by every patient there, even the most deadly one. Her guard Hayate Gekko had informed Kiba about Gaara's actions when he seen her bruise, and started spreading a rumor that Gaara had feelings for the small indigo haired woman. Of course it spread like wild fire. The infamous Gaara actually having feelings was the most surprising and outrageous thing that anyone had ever heard. So as soon as Kiba left for lunch, Sasuke pulled the patient files, and searched for this Gaara character.

Sasuke had to build on his own persona. His biker, MMA fighter side was a fake. The closest thing to a bike that he ever rode was a bicycle, and the man's never been in a fight. The closest time was when he and Hinata went to a bar, and a drunken man grabbed her ass. Sasuke was shaking in his boots, not with rage but out of fear. If it was anyone but Hinata, Sasuke would have run out there with his tail between his legs.

Kiba was due back at any minute, and that would be the end of Sasuke's shift. He's only worked there for 2 days now, and still hasn't seen Hinata. Maybe he should give this Gaara person a visit. The bottom floor had codes and keys that he had to get past, but that was easy for him since he works at the front desk. He could easily pull the codes up, and snatch a key card.

Now determined, he played out the first part of his plan. Codes and key now in hand, he cleaned up his area. As he was pulling his jacket on, Kiba walked in. "You leaving already?" Sasuke only nodded his head and left. He smiled on his way out.

-:-:-

Hinata felt strange, like a dark cloud was passing over her. It came so suddenly that she had to stop what she was doing. "Hinata, are you okay?" Shiho bent over the counter and waved her hand in front of Hinata's eyes. The small woman shivered. "Sorry, I just got this weird feeling, like something bad is about to happen."

Shiho straightened and crossed her arms. "Hmm, well that could mean that something is in fact about to happen. Did you piss anyone off?" Hinata thought a moment and shook her head. "Not that I know of." Of course Hinata wouldn't piss anyone off; she was the sweetest girl in the world. "I highly doubt that anything bad will happen to you." Shizune said as she passed by. The two girls giggled.

Hinata was beside herself with excitement. Today she was going to ask Gaara to paint a picture identical to the flower he did when he was 10. It wouldn't be as detailed as the original, but knowing Gaara it would still be beautiful. Her happy anticipation had her bubbly and skipping around as she finished up her charts. "What has you in a good mood Lady Hinata?" Tanishi asked. She smiled and skipped over to the little boy. He was once again standing next to the ping pong table. Hinata bent over so her face was level with his own. Her smile made his widen. "Well Mr. Tanishi, I'm excited for two reasons. One, a friend of mine will be painting a very special picture for me. Two-" she said while holding up two fingers. "I heard a little bird say that you were going home tomorrow because you were all better." The boy smiled. He was indeed going home. He had missed his mother so much. "Yes ma'am. I can't wait. My mom is coming to get me! She said that we're going out for ice cream to celebrate!" He was so excited. Tanishi was jumping around and hollering in joy. His laughter and excitement made all of level one smile and laugh along with him.

After her charts were done, Hinata walked out to Kiba's desk. "Hello beautiful. How was your day?" Kiba asked. He was leaning against the counter on his elbows. She chuckled and handed him the clip board she was holding. "I'm good Kiba. I can't wait to paint again. I'm seriously considering becoming an art teacher." Her bubbly attitude made him laugh. "You know Hinata, I think everyone loves you because you're always so happy. It seeps out of you and enters other people." She giggled again. She and Kiba had become very close during the time she's worked here.

"Well Kiba, I'm going to get my paint supplies and radio Hayate. See you later." She walked away and waved. All of her paint supplies that she brings down to level 4 were neatly stacked away in a cupboard in her office. She unlocked it and walked inside. While she was gathering her belongings, her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

The voice on the other end was frantic. "Hinata? Thank God you answered. It's your mother. She's gotten sicker. We need you to come to the hospital right away." Neji yelled into the phone before he hung up. Hinata's face grew pale. Her mother had been sick for the past year. Her heart was weak, and she could barely do chores without having to stop because she couldn't breathe. If it was that bad before, how is it now? She dropped all of her belongings and ran out of the room.

Kiba called out to her, but she didn't answer.

-:-:-

"**She's an hour late. She's not coming"**

Gaara paced around his room in frustration. How could she not come? Maybe something came up? No, someone would have come down and told him. Right? No, nobody would. Everyone was terrified of him.

"**She isn't. She likes you."**

"If she likes me, then why is she not here?"

"**Good question. Maybe you should ask her next time you see her." **

He didn't answer Shukaku. He couldn't. His mind was so filled with her that he couldn't think straight.

"**I think you're obsessed."**

"Why do you say that?"

"**You think about her constantly, in good and bad ways. When I say bad, I mean the dirty ways. You're such a dirty bo-"**

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled before Shukaku could make fun of him more. Maybe he did think about her too much. But it wasn't like he had a choice. It was her voice and eyes that he loved. Everyone else annoyed the hell out of him. She was the only one that looked at him like a true human being. The only other one that did that was his uncle. But that was a lie. So could he trust her? Yes, yes he could.

Gaara paced his room holding his head.

He had been pacing for hours when he heard the screeching of the iron door to the stairs. His hopes flared up when he heard it. "Hinata?" He called out with adoration in his voice. But it wasn't her. It was a slender man with spiky, black hair and long bangs. "Hello Gaara." Gaara stood with his back straight. He held himself taller than her really was, just to intimidate the fool that had willingly walked down to his domain.

"I believe that you know my wife." The man uttered.

Gaara tilted his head, but didn't answer. Taking that as a question the man went on with his statement. "Her name is Hinata. I was told that she comes down here to paint with you." Gaara's heart stopped as soon as he heard her name. His wife? She was married? She never mentioned that before? It felt like he had been slapped and his insides turned to rot. Of course she was married. Of course she didn't really care anything about him. This was her job, to deceive the sick. To make friends, and to make us better with their fake smiles and fake personalities. Just like his uncle. Always like his uncle. His rage grew and grew until he was letting Shukaku out. IT pushed around the edges, and seeped down to his fingers. The rage and hate that just swelled into him coated him like a protective layer. All he could see was black. Gaara was blind with rage.

Oblivious to Gaara's changes, Sasuke kept on talking. "Yeah, she told me that she was teaching someone new now. She told me that he couldn't paint, and that she was sick and tired of teaching newbies. She wanted someone who could paint with her. So we went to our studio and painted. We made glorious love that night." Sasuke leaned against the wall next to him and looked at the door that held the maniac behind it. "She kept yelling Sasuke, Sasuke, over and over again. Do you know why I'm telling all of this to you?" When Gaara didn't reply, Sasuke moved on. "It's because I want you to stop these sessions. She won't do it because she's too nice, but you can. You can stop them whenever you want. Can't you Gaara? I just don't want to have to listen to her complaining about you anymore."

Finally Gaara let out a cry. He was crying and screaming while holding his head. The rage bubbled out of him, but turned to sadness as soon as air touched it. He couldn't see straight because of all the tears. How could he have fallen for it again? He thought someone honestly cared for him, but it was all a lie! Just like last time.

"I will never trust again." Sasuke heard him mutter as he walked out of the hospital.

-:-:-

Hinata walked into the hospital. It was very late. She had to ride three different buses just to make it. Her cousin Neji, met her at the front desk and escorted her to her mother's room. She was attached to all of these machines. One was keeping her heart pumping right, and another was feeding her oxygen.

Her mother motioned her over with a smile. Hinata's sister Hanabi, and her father were already there, both with tears in their eyes. "My lovely daughter, you are so beautiful." Her voice was weak and her hands were shaky. Tears started to pool out of Hinata's eyes. "Momma, how are you? How are you feeling?" Her mother shook her head and smiled. "I think my times up honey. Momma's heart doesn't want to pump on its own anymore. And you know me. I can't stay in this bed forever. I would rather let go." The words "let go" made her cry harder, if that was even possible. Hanabi was making sniffling sounds now and holding onto her father's arm.

"Honey, I'm dying."

**Yeah that last part was a tear jerker. How many cried, honestly? I want to know if I have achieved my goal of making at least one person cry. **

**That last chapter will be edited later on in life. **

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I WANT TO REACH 100 REVIEWS BEFORE THIS IS OVER! Review twice if you have to :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to give a big shout out to "everlastingstarsinthenightsky" This wonderful person has put my story on thier "Recommended fanfiction" list on their tumblr account. The link is post/53314789435/recommended-fanficions, the link didn't work for me, but I hope it does for all of you. My computer is just a piece of poopy, so I'm thinking that's why it didn't work. I hope that it works for all of you, so you can read the other stories on their list. LOVE YOU EVERLASTINGSTARTSINTHENIGHTSKY! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!**

**And thank you for everyone else who read and reviewed my story. It's an honor to reach over 100 reviews on my very FIRST fanfiction. I honestly did not think that would happen. To the guest reader who reviewed this several times just to help me, I will kiss your shoes. You are truly awesome. **

**WARNING!: Just to warn you all, there is a rape scene in here. So if you want to skip over that, I will make the font bold so you know what to skip. **

**I felt really bad writing it, and I don't want any kind of yelling at me. I did warn you, and if I do get flamed then it's your own fault for reading it even though I warned you. **

**CHAPTER 10**

Hinata walked home that night with tears in her eyes. Her mother wouldn't last a week without the machines that were helping her heart pump. Her mother was the only one that really cared for her as she grew up. Her father and sister weren't too fond of her. They thought that she was weak and stupid because she didn't want to join the family business. Since she cared nothing for it, the title of heir was passed down to her little sister. Hinata didn't care if she was heir or not, and she was truly happy for her sister. She now had a bright future ahead of her.

Her cousin Neji was the same way until a couple of years ago when she was dating Naruto. He always stood up for her and made Neji change his mind about Hinata. He has since thought of her as his own younger sister. Naruto was a good boyfriend, just a little submissive. That was her job, not his. They do talk once in a while. Not as much as Hinata would like though. He really is a good friend.

When she reached her apartment she wasn't thinking of anything else besides going to bed. Her body was exhausted. Without changing, Hinata fell onto her bed and into a restless sleep.

-:-:-

Gaara had lain down in the farther corner from the door. He didn't want anyone bothering, or seeing him. They might get worried over his appearance. He had been scratching at his face. His knuckles were bloody from punching the walls. His hair was unruly from all the pulling.

"**Ha! Nobody cares about your appearance."**

Gaara grabbed his head again in agony. Shukaku had been pushing him down all night. That part of him had a cruel kind of love for Hinata, and now loved to taunt Gaara with those feelings.

"**I can't believe you let another person get into your heart. I am the only person you need."**

The creak of the basement door rang out through the basement. He curled up in on himself even more. High heels clicked along the floor. Gaara heard the screeching across the cement from the metal stool.

"Gaara? Where are you?" Yugao asked. Gaara did not answer. He rocked himself back and forth, muttering "stupid" over and over again. Yugao heard this and asked "Gaara? Who's stupid?" Surprisingly, he answered. "Me." His voice was heavy with sadness. "Why are you stupid, Gaara?"

He ran up to the door and looked straight at Yugao. She almost toppled over on her stool. Hayate was there to catch her, and straighten her out. He pushed his face close to the bars. "I let her get to me. I fell for her, and she stabbed me in the back. I thought I could trust her, but I can't. I can't trust anybody." His voice broke and was panicked. Gaara's eyes were full of tears and he had a giant smile on his face. He was broken.

"Gaara. What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Gaara only laughed while more tears fell down his face. He pulled away from the bars and began punching the walls again.

-:-:-

Hinata woke up the next morning. Her face felt dry from all the tears. She rolled out of bed and got into the shower. Her whole body ached and screamed for a massage. The water was nice and hot, she sighed as it touched her tight muscles.

After her shower Hinata got out and put her uniform on. She braided her hair and wrapped it around in a bun at the base of her skull. She used bobby pins to hold it in place. There was no need for make up because she more than likely was going to cry again today. Ever since her mother said "I'm dying" She felt like there was a whole in her chest. It hurt to breath.

Hinata walked out her door and towards the bus stop. She stood there looking at the ground, and not paying attention to anything else. It began to rain. She didn't care. After a while she noticed that she was getting looks from everyone around her. When she looked down at herself she realized that she wasn't wearing her coat so the rain had soaked her white dress. Feeling embarrassed, Hinata covered her breasts, and turned around to go back home and change. Before she could make it to her door a man stopped her. She couldn't see him because he was too close to her. All she could see was his chest. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her face. The world went dark around her.

-:-:-

She felt like she was falling without an end in sight. Everything was dark around her even though her eyes were wide open. Every so often she would hear a muffled voice, but she couldn't figure out what it was saying. Hinata tried to move her hands, but they were stuck behind her for some reason. Her legs were stuck together also. She began to panic. _"Why can't I move?" _She thought to herself. Just then a loud screech was heard and she was thrown forward. Her face hit against something and her nose began to bleed. She couldn't breathe because of all the blood. There was something in her mouth. She tried to scream, but even she couldn't hear herself.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated around her. A figure stood above her. She couldn't see who it was because the sun was directly behind the person. He picked her up out of the trunk of the car and carried her towards the house. She looked around and all she seen were trees. They were walking away from a beat up black Chrysler. She immediately recognized the vehicle.

"_How could he?" _She asked herself. Hinata would have been screaming at him by now, but her mouth was gagged. She tried to wrestle her way away from him, but all that did was make him hold onto her tighter.

"Calm down Hinata. I'm just making you see me." He said. He opened up the door to the cabin and slammed it shut behind him. The man threw her down on the bed. Hinata looked up at Sasuke. He was wearing a black t shirt and the same ripped jeans as always. She tried to kick at him, but he caught her ankles. "Now, now Hinata love. What was that for? I didn't do anything to you. Wait yes I did. Sorry for hitting you. Your nose wasn't bleeding when I put you in the car though. What happened?" He asked her. She couldn't reply around the gag in her mouth. He removed it.

**"You son of a fucking bitch! What the hell is wrong with you! Untie me right now!" Those words felt wrong coming out of Hinata's mouth, but she couldn't help it. He gasped "Wow Hinata. You turned me on when you said that. I didn't know that you had it in you." He leaned over her wiggling body and kissed her. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His erection rubbed against her legs. He groaned out from the contact. "Oh baby, I want you so bad right now." She began to cry. All of his body weight was pushing on her, she could barely breath and it felt like her arms were going to fall off. **

** Sasuke started grinding against her legs. "Why didn't we have sex while we were dating? Let's make up for that right now baby." He pushed his hands in between her legs and rubbed her. Hinata screamed out in surprise. "No please don't!" She yelled. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her pants down. She tried kicking at him with her legs, but he pushed against her so she couldn't move. "Come on baby. I know you like the rough type. You will love this." Sasuke pushed his thumb into her dry whole and began pounding into it. She screamed. It felt like her insides were being torn apart. She began thrashing about trying to get his appendage out of her. He only grabbed her hip tighter and thrust his finger in harder. "Why aren't you wet yet baby? Do you like it dry or something?" She screamed "No!" **

** He pulled his thumb out and put it in his mouth to wet it, and stuck it back in. "There is that better baby?" Hinata was crying harder. She hated this. She felt violated and hurt all over. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for him to stop and that he was hurting her, but he just wouldn't. "Can I put it in now baby?" Her heart beat faster, she jerked around and tried hitting him but he was stronger. "Is this really the kind of dominating that you like? This is weird, but hey if my baby likes it than I'll do it for her." Hinata yelled "I don't like this you moron! You're hurting me! Let me go!" **

** Sasuke ignored her and undid his pants with one hand. The other was holding her down. His pants fell to the floor and his length was erect and pushing against her bottom. "No!" She yelled again, but he ignored her. Sasuke pushed his dick into her still dry whole. She screamed. What she felt earlier was in no comparison to this. He had to push extra hard because it wasn't sliding in. Something wasn't allowing Sasuke to enter all the way, it felt like a wall. He pushed past it and blood pooled out of her whole. Hinata was screaming and crying. Her insides had torn. **

** Now that her whole was slick with blood and his pre-cum it was easier for him to move in and out. He began pounding into her, ignoring her cries. Hinata tried her hardest to kick at him, but he was holding her down. She couldn't breathe, and the pain in her vagina was making her back and legs hurt. She could hardly move anymore. She never had sex with Sasuke for two reasons. One, he was acting. Two, because she was a virgin and was saving her first time for a man that she really loved. But this one had ruined that for her. **

** His pounding became faster and harder. His breathing was labored now. "Oh Hinata your so tight." He cried out. "I won't last long." Just then he came in her. The feeling of being filed with his semen made Hinata sick. She yelled and cried until her throat was soar. She felt so wrong. **

"See Hinata, I can be a bad boy too." He untied her and left her on the bed. She would have run away, but she couldn't move. She was so exhausted.

-:-:-

Yugao walked up to Kiba's desk. He was sitting in front of his computer logging in the information from the earlier days charts. "Hey Kiba, did you see Hinata yesterday? Hayate told me that she didn't show for the painting lesson with Gaara." Kiba looked up at her. "Yeah actually, she ran out of here yesterday. It looked like she was in a hurry." Yugao thought for a moment. "Gaara was acting funny. Maybe it was being she didn't show. Can you call her down here so I can talk to her?" Kiba shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. She didn't show today." She nodded her head and asked for Hinatas cell phone number. After Kiba gave it to her, Yugao called, but there was no answer. She tried it several more time.

After the third time calling, it was answered. "Hello?" A voice asked on the other end. Yugao lifted her head and asked "Hello, is this Hinata?" The voice sighed and answered "No. I heard the phone ringing and went into her office. The phone was with all of her other belongings. Her whole backpack is here. There's stuff all over the floor." Yugao looked at Kiba and asked him where Hinata's office was. "Art room in the first level rec room." He answered. Yugao hung up the phone and walked to Hinata's office. Shiho was standing in the middle of the room with Hinata's phone in her hand. Yugao took it and looked through the call log. She redialed the last number and put the phone up to her ear.

"What is it Hinata? Are you okay?" A male voice asked. "Hello? This is Yugao from Konoha State for the Mentally Ill. Hinata did not come in today and all of her belonging are on the floor in her office. I was wondering if you knew where she was. She rushed out of here in a hurry yesterday. I was wondering if she was alright." The male voice on the other end told her about her mother's condition and suggested that they look at her apartment. He told them that he would meet them there. Yugao thanked the man and hung up.

-:-:-

Yugao pulled her car up to Hinata apartment complex and got out. A man with long brown hair was standing in front of the building. She guesses that he was related to Hinata because of his eyes. They were the same gray color with no noticeable iris. "Are you the one that I talked to on Hinata's phone?" Yugao asked. He nodded and shook her hand. "My name is Neji. I'm Hinata's cousin." He turned around and led Yugao to Hinata's apartment door. They knocked but there was no answer. After ten more minutes of continuous knocking a neighbor opened up their door and looked out. "What do you want with her?" The old man asked. "Hello. Do you know Hinata?" Yugao asked. The man nodded. Neji faced the man and said. "She's my cousin. She didn't show up for work today, and we were getting worried about her. Have you seen her?" The elderly man waddled over to them and said "Last time I seen her was this morning. She was dressed in a nurse uniform and was walking outside."

Neji and Yugao looked at each other. "So she was on her way to work, but she never made it." Yugao stated. "I'll go check the hospital. You go back to see if she made it to work." He told her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dearest readers! I just wanted to say that I love you all! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I would also like to ask anyone that is willing, if they could go to my sisters page "AequitasxxAngel" and PM her to ask if she could start writing stories or poems. She's amazing at poems! And I would like to read some of her stores, but unfortunately, she won't listen to me alone. So my devious plan was to have some of you ask her. :D Maybe that will get her butt up and writing. **

**ALSO! Should there be another dirty rape scene? I'm not too fond of writing them, but I believe that it goes well with the story. **

**I also noticed that the link was cut off somehow in the last chapter, so let's try that again shall we?**

** : / infinitestartsinthenightsky . tumblr post / 53314789435 / recommended-fanfictions**

**Just remove the spaces. :P**

**CARRY ON!**

**Chapter 11**

Hinata lay in the foreign bed, hating the world. She had never felt so violated in all her life. After Sasuke left the room, she curled up as best she could and cried until the exhaustion made her pass out. When she awoke, her arms and legs were still tied. Her shoulders were hurting from the constant strain on them. The blood from where she smacked her nose in the trunk of his car was dried and making her face feel tight.

The room that she was laying in looked old, like it hadn't been used in years. A layer of dust covered everything. Just then Sasuke burst through the door. He was carrying a tray with what looked like soup in it. "I made this for you Hinata. I'm afraid that I can't untie you yet, you might run away. So I'm going to feed you." Hinata glared at the man. "Fuck you!" she yelled. Sasuke looked surprised and hurt at the same time. "Now, now Hinata I don't think that kind of language is necessary. All I ever did was love you, I never hurt you. You're the one that should be yelled at for breaking my heart for no reason." If she could have shot lasers out of her eyes at him, she would have. "You never hurt me? You just fucking raped me you ass whole! I broke up with you because you were being a faker. How could you do that to me?" She was crying again. Sasuke set the tray down on the side bed table and sat next to Hinata. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to his. "I'm trying to make you see me Hinata." He then threw her head back down onto the bed and walked to the door. "Try and feed yourself you ungrateful bitch." He then slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

-:-:-

Yugao walked up to Kiba's desk. "Has Hinata come in yet?" Kiba shock his head no. "She wasn't at her place?" His voice sounded worried. Yugao sighed and said "Can you call her name over the loud speaker? Just to make sure. Who knows, she could be lingering around here somewhere." The boy picked up the phone and hit the speaker button. "Hinata Hyuga, you are needed at the front desk. Hinata Hyuga, you are needed at the front desk." As he spoke, his voice vibrated through the speakers. It was so loud she could hear it from the rec room down the hall.

"Yugao, you didn't find her?" Shiho asked after she plowed through the first floor rec room doors. The therapists shock her head no. "I informed the employees and patients here about the situation; they said that they would keep an eye out for her also." Shiho fixed her falling glasses and walked back to into the rec room. "I wonder if she told Gaara anything." Kiba asked. It indeed was a good question. Yugao nodded and walked down to level 4.

Gaara was still in the same position as last time. He was curled into a ball in the far corner of his room, rocking back and forth. Something had to of happened to him, he never acted like this before. "Gaara, tell me what happened to you." She demanded. Gaara didn't say a word. "Please Gaara. Hinata's missing; we want to know if she told you anything." At the mention of Hinata's name, Gaara froze. He looked at Yugao through the bars in his door. The man was still crying silently. "She lied." He muttered. Yugao walked up to his door and hurriedly asked "What did she lie about Gaara? We need to know. This is important." Gaara sat there, frozen. His expression was far away. Like he was imagining what had happened to him all over again. She stood there for so long, waiting for a reply. After several minutes, she resolved that he wouldn't say anything. Irritated, the woman stomped away. Before she could make it to the door at the end of the hall, she heard Gaara say "She lied about caring for me." Yugao turned around. Gaara was pushed up against his door. Each hand was gripping the bars on either side of his face. "What do you mean?" Yugao asked. Tears fell down his face again. "I thought that she cared about me. She never acted afraid, and she was always nice. I thought that she liked me. I think I fell in love with her at some point. But then that man came in and told me that." This was the most that Gaara had ever said to Yugao. At the mention of "that man" her ears perked up. "What man?" She asked. It took forever for Gaara to answer. His face became angry. Even more tears fell down his face. When he answered his voice was raw with anger. "Her husband."

Yugao was never more confused in her entire life. Husband, Hinata didn't have a husband? She only had two boyfriends her entire life, and recently broke up with the latest one.

She drew closer to the broken Gaara and said "Gaara, Hinata doesn't have a husband. She lives alone." The man didn't reply. The look on his face told Yugao that he doubted her words. "Gaara, I'm not lying to you. What did this man look like? When was he here?" Her voice was raised and a little panicky. The frightened look on her face raised Gaara's voice out of him. "He had black hair with long bangs and short spikes in the back. He came last night." Yugao nodded and walked to the door leading upstairs.

She stomped her way to Sarutobi's office and ordered to see the tape from last night. "Does this have to do with Hinata?" With Yugao's nod, Sarutobi got up from his desk and into the room attached to his. There were a bunch of monitoring screens and tapes. He pulled the one from yesterday and put it in. A black and white image of Kiba sitting at his desk appeared. It read "3:05 pm" at the bottom right hand corner. Yugao fast forwarded it until she seen Hinata run out at "5:15 pm" Then at 10:00 pm, Kiba got up from his desk and left when the night guard came in. At "11:00 pm" the guard was fast asleep behind the front desk. "He's fired." Sarutobi stated as he seen this. Not fifteen minutes later of the man passing out, another came in the door that matched Gaara's description. "That's him." Yugao pointed at the screen. The man glanced at the passed out guard and made his way downstairs. Since there were no cameras down there, they could not see what transpired between the two men. Not long after that, the man left. "That man told him that he was Hinata's husband. Hinata doesn't have a husband." Sarutobi drew closer to the screen and looked at the frozen image of the man. "Go get Kiba for me." The geezer stated. After Kiba was fetched Sarutobi pulled Kiba close to the screen and pointed at their suspect. "Who does that look like to you?" Kiba inspected the blurry image and quickly stated "Sasuke Uchiha."

With this new information she called Neji. "Hello." As she was walking out of the building she asked him "Was she at the hospital?" There was a sigh at the other end, telling her that Hinata was not. "Well I just found out that a man named Sasuke Uchiha broke in and told one of the inmates here that he was Hinata's husband. Is this true?" Yugao was talking fast. "Sasuke Uchiha told that to an inmate? Why would he do that? No she's not married. He's her ex-boyfriend. The man's obsessed with her." Becoming even more worried, Yugao asked "Can you get in contact with him? We need to find out if Hinata's with him." Neji said that he could and hung up.

-:-:-

Neji looked through his contact list and decided that Hinata's pink haired friend would be the best option. He had gotten the number from TenTen one night because Hinata was staying with the ditsy woman. He hit dial and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey?" came the chipper, high pitched voice. Neji rolled his eyes from annoyance. "Hey it's Neji. I need to know if you've seen Hinata." On the other end of the line Sakura was shaking her head. "No, I haven't. Why, did something happen?" Neji looked around him and answered "Well, we can't find her. Hey, do you have Sasuke's number? I was going to call him to see if he seen her."

A confused Sakura stated that the two had broken up. "Yeah, I know that they did, but apparently last night Sasuke broke into the mental institute and told an inmate that he was Hinata's husband. We haven't been able to find her since." Sakura gasped and instantly gave Neji the man's number.

After they hung up, Sakura called all of her friends to let them know to keep an eye out for Hinata.

-:-:-

Sasuke's phone started ringing. The caller I.D. said that it was from an unregistered number, but he answered anyway. "Hello?" He hesitantly asked. "Is this Sasuke Uchiha?" The voice on the other end freaked him out. He became sweaty and wondered if the man was going to tell him that he was from the Konoha police and was going to question him about Hinata's disappearance. Instead of a police officer asking about her, it was her cousin Neji. "It's Neji, I was wondering if you've seen Hinata around lately? She didn't go to work today."

He admitted to himself that he was scared, and he couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. "N-no, I haven't seen her. Why?" He began pacing around the small cabin's living room. The place was really dusty and he couldn't help but sneeze into the phone. "God bless you." Neji said into his end of the receiver. "Thanks. It's just super dusty up here." Sasuke stopped what he was doing. "Dusty? Where are you?" Neji asked. Sasuke hung up the phone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sasuke grabbed at his head and started pacing again. He had just told Neji that he was in a dusty place and then hung up on him. "If that's not suspicious, then I don't know what is." He said to himself.

He had to leave here. It wasn't safe anymore. "Where should I go?" He asked himself. Maybe he should leave the country. No, that wasn't possible with Hinata. But he could leave the state. All he has to do is shove her in the trunk again and drive until morning. He could rent a hotel room and then find another home. Problem was he barely made any money as it was.

Sasuke kicked the bedroom door in. Hinata was lying on the bed. She was on her side again, because the pressure on her shoulders from lying on her arms was killing her. The un-eaten bowl of soup still lay on the table. "Come dear, we're leaving." As he picked her up, she kicked the tray holding the bowl, and it spilled all over the floor. Sasuke was in too much of a hurry to clean it up.

When Hinata seen that she was being shoved into his trunk again, she started screaming. "No! No! Don't put me in there again!" But her attempts were unheard. Sasuke threw her into the small space and slammed the lid closed. He then got into his front seat and drove away.

-:-:-

When they arrived in the next state over the following day, Sasuke rented a hotel room and pulled Hinata out of the trunk when no one was around. She was sleeping, and had urine and blood on her. He threw her on the bed and locked the door behind him. As she was sleeping, Sasuke tore her clothes off of her and washed them in the bathroom tub. He couldn't get all of the blood, nor the yellow color out, but at least it smelled better.

He hung her clothes over the sink and picked the now naked and untied Hinata up. She was still unconscious, so he put her in the bathtub with new warm water and began to wash his unwilling bride.

-:-:-

Itachi sat in his office. Being a detective at the police department had its good days and bad days. Today was luckily a good day. He had to catch a man that had robbed a bank. The suspect was wearing a ski mask, like all the others who rob banks. The only good thing was that the getaway car had a license plate number clear as day on the tape.

Walking out of his office he gave the number to a woman behind a desk and told her to look up who it belongs to and tell the authorities so they could get a warrant to search his home. Hopefully they would find all of the money the man had stolen. It would be even luckier if his driver was there with him. Itachi smirked. He was so good.

Before Itachi could leave for the day, a man with long hair walked up to him. "You're not supposed to be back here." Itachi stated. The man did not leave; he simply asked "Are you Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi nodded. "Good, I need to talk to you." The detective would have denied the man the conversation, but instead agreed on it because of the sullen look on his face. "Fine, come to my office." He led them back to his room and shut the door. "What is this about?"

Neji looked the man in the face and asked "Do you have any relation to Sasuke Uchiha?" Itachi sat down at his desk and nodded. "I have reason to suspect that he has done something to my cousin Hinata Hyuga. We have proof that last night we went to Hinata's place of work and told one of the inmates that he was Hinata's husband. She has not been seen since. Do you know anything that might help us out?"

This was a lot to take in. True his brother was obsessive about things, but he would never harm another human being. "I don't know if what you're saying is true. How can I believe you?" Neji pulled a tape out of his coat pocket and handed it to the man across from him. "On this tape is video of Sasuke Uchiha going to the Fourth level at Konoha state for the Mentally Ill. We do not have a tape of him speaking to the inmate, but we know what he said from the inmate himself."

Itachi took the tape and put it into his computer to watch. It was true; Sasuke went to speak to this patient. "How do you know that he broke in? He could have just been visiting." Right then Yugao walked through his door. "Sorry I'm late Neji, I couldn't find a parking spot out there." She looked at Itachi and said "The level four patient Gaara no Sabaku does not receive guests. Since he is a level four, it is not permitted. He is too dangerous, and could hurt someone. Also that level is guarded by several locked doors that all need a different pass code, and an I.D. scanner. Sasuke Uchiha acquired these as he was working the front desk at Konoha State. In case you're wondering, we also have the tapes of him stealing these items. "

"While I was on the phone with him earlier, he sounded very suspicious. He sneezed on the phone and told me that he was in a dusty area, then hung up. Do you know of any dusty area that he could have gone to?" Neji asked.

In fact Itachi did know. His parents old cabin in the woods. When he told that to these two people in front of him, they asked if he could take them there. Itachi agreed.

-:-:-

The cabins door was open, proving that someone had been there.

Another proven fact of someone recently having been there was the soup spilled on the bedroom floor, along with the blood on the bed.

"Oh my God!" Yugao exclaimed. She covered her mouth and exited the room. Neji pulled out his phone and took pictures.

"We have to find him." Itachi said. He was no longer having a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my pretties! That includes the guys too! **

**I like to think that by you reading the authors notes, you know me a little bit. Is that true? Do you guys feel like you know me? That was just a random thought today. **

**Now I shall give you my excuse as to why I have not uploaded this sooner. I lost the adapter so I could plug my computer in and charge it. I had to go to ACO today and buy another one. Luckily the pack came with two, just in case this one turns up missing also. **

**I feel that in the years to come, I shall be editing my story. I was thinking about giving it to someone else to do it, but no! My story! Also, I have decided that I will not end this story so soon. I don't know when it will be finished; right now I'm just winging it. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

**CHAPTER 12**

"But sir, I have to be on this case! It's my little brother!" Itachi screamed. Asuma sat behind his desk with his hands together. "I'm sorry Itachi, but that's exactly why you can't be on this one. It's family. I'm going to send in Shikamaru." The detective started pacing around the large office. "No, you have to let me do something. I can't let my brother do this, I have to stop him." The chief looked at the worried man with a frown on his face. "The most I can do for you is let you speak to Shikamaru about what you already know. That'll help him solve this faster." Itachi glared at Asuma and said "That is not enough." Then he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "That was not necessary." Asuma replied to the air around him.

Shikamaru was leaning against a wall by the chiefs' office. He had an air of calm around him. "Itachi." Shikamaru uttered calmly. The angered man stopped in his tracks and turned towards the lazy ass. "You better find him. He needs to be put in jail for what he's done. I hope by the time you get to them, that girl is alright. If she's not, I'm coming for you. So you better solve this one quickly." It was Shikamaru's first real case, and people doubted him because of his laziness, but chief Asuma knew the man's IQ, and trusted him to get things done faster than anyone else, even Itachi.

-:-:-

Sarutobi didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Hinata's cousin had filed out a missing persons report and Sarutobi used the Institutes money to put out an ad in the newspaper. Everyone was looking for the small woman, but he still felt like he wasn't doing enough. He had barely talked to her since she came to this institute and hoped that she would be back so he could. Hinata was the most popular nurse in the facility; she could calm even the most hateful heart. Maybe she could calm her kidnappers?

He did not want to hire another girl in fear of replacing Hinata so other nurses took her shift until the woman was found.

Just then someone knocked on his office door. "Enter." Sarutobi said. Yugao walked in. "Sarutobi, I wish to speak to you about something. I've been thinking about it for days not, and I think that it's a good idea." The old man offered her the seat in front of his desk, but she refused, instead wishing to stand behind it. "What were you thinking?" Yugao put her hands behind her back and opened her mouth hesitantly. "I think that we should bring Gaara out of the basement and into level 3." Sarutobi didn't think that he heard her correctly. "You want to put him in level 3, why?" The woman answered "Well, he has been very obedient these last weeks. He talks back, and he takes his medication. It seems that he has been broken in. I do not believe that he is a danger anymore." Before he could agree, he had to see for himself. "Let's go down there then."

The two made their way down the stairs, putting in the new pass codes and identification cards. They did not want a repeat of what happened last time. All of the codes and passes were locked away in Sarutobi's office now. The long hallway leading to the man's cells were cold and dimly lit. "Why is it so cold down here? Are the bulbs dying?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes sir, they are." The head of the building looked at her confused "How come nobody told me about his?" She nodded her head towards Gaara's cell and stated "He liked it this way."

Sarutobi and Yugao walked to his cell door. Usually no one sets foot near his door, let alone touches it, but she grabbed his cell bars and peeked around his room to look for him. "Gaara, I brought the head of the institute with me. You wanted to talk to him, right?" Gaara appeared right in front of Yugao's face. She jumped a little and stood back. Gaara looked at Sarutobi and said "Hi." The older man nodded his head in answer. "I wanted to convince you that I am no longer a danger to myself or your employees. I have been taking my medication without question, and have been eating all of my food. Even the peas." At that last statement Sarutobi and Yugao chuckled. Gaara smiled from the small joke.  
I hate peas." Sarutobi muttered. "I do not think that I can release to you level 3 just yet Gaara. I think that you will have to keep up this behavior for a complete month before I am convinced that you are really better. I am glad that you are taking your medication now. How do they make you feel?" Gaara looked up at his ceiling and answered. "They make me tired and groggy, but happy at the same time." The man's voice cracked with sadness.

"If you can keep this up for another month, I might just consider moving you to level 3." Gaara nodded and lay down on his bed. Sarutobi and Yugao went back up to his office. "Would you really consider it sir?" She asked. The man nodded his head. "I think that he is as crushed as everyone else is that Hinata is missing. Have you been telling him what's been going on?" She answered yes. "It seems to be all he wants to hear or talk about." The old man nodded. "It's because he loves her. She's softened up his heart."

-:-:-

Gaara sat on his bed and stared at the wall ahead of him. He hoped that the old man would allow him to graduate a level. If not Gaara would grow even more insane than he already was. Yugao told him that Sasuke was not Hinata's husband, but in fact her ex-boyfriend and that he had kidnapped Hinata. She also told him that she missed the paint session the day before she went missing because she had to go to the hospital to see her mother. He felt bad for feeling the way that he had about her. It's not like he hated her or would actually hurt her, he cared too much about her. Shukaku wouldn't dare touch his delicate flower either. Deep down the other side to him liked the small woman too. Speaking of Shukaku, the monster had not come out of its shell since the last episode Gaara had. He did not talk or feed Gaara emotions anymore, maybe it was because of the medication. If it was, it made Gaara sad. He missed having the voice, not the actions it did, but just being able to talk to someone. If Hinata were there, he wouldn't miss it that much. It was just a pain to sit in a dark cell for hours upon hours with nothing do to but stare into space.

The man huffed in aggravation. He would have to put on this charade for another two weeks and the old fart, _might_ boast him up a level. It's true that the Institute was really helping him, but all Gaara was concerned about was Hinata. He wanted to bust out of this place, but he couldn't do it in level 4 because of all the security.

Gaara smiled to himself and whispered. "Hold on Hinata, I'm coming."

-:-:-

"What do you mean my babies missing?" Hinata's mother yelled. She was still hooked up to machines that kept her heart pumping. "Please Mrs. Hyuga do not get too excited, your body can't take it." The nurse said. "Too excited, you call this too excited? I'm not excited! I'm livid and worried as hell!" The mother pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at her husband. "Hiashi, you better find our daughter before I die, do you hear me!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and her face was turning red. "You never gave a shit about her, but so help me God if you do nothing for her!" Her voice became wheezier and forced the more she talked. Her husband's face fell to the floor, ashamed.

Someone knocked on the open door. Ms. Hyuga turned towards the intruder and seen a man with pineapple hair and a slouched, uncaring posture. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am with the police department and I am leading the case to find your daughter. Before I can find her though, I'm going to need to ask you some questions." He had pulled out his badge while he was explaining who he was, and slowly put it away now. "May I come in?" He asked. Mrs. Hyuga looked at her husband with disdain, and nodded towards the detective. "What do you have to ask?" Hanabi wondered. Shikamaru looked towards her and then to the mother. "When was the last time you seen your daughter?" She lay back down on her bed, wincing from the pain she had put her arms and chest into. Every word she spoke sounded strained. "It was the night before she disappeared." Hiashi answered. The detective wrote that down in his small notebook and looked back at Hinata's mother. "What can you tell me of Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked. Ms. Hyuga bunched up her face in irritation. "I never liked that boy. He seemed wrong for some reason, like he was pushing to act the way he was. I always thought that he was hiding something. Why do you ask about him?" All eyes turned towards Shikamaru. He huffed and closed his eyes before he answered. "We think that he is the one that kidnapped her. We found traces of your daughters' blood on a bed in the Uchiha family cabin in the woods. They all gasped from his information. "My baby." Ms. Hyuga whispered. Tears rolled down her face. Hanabi raised her hand and asked "Blood from what? Do you know the wound?" Shikamaru shook his head. He went on and on asking questions about her work and personal life.

The detective noticed that Hanabi was a very polite girl. Whenever she spoke, she always raised her hand first, and never broke eye contact with him. She never spoke out of turn, or in a lazy manner. He figured it was probably from her father, who was standing next to the youngest one. He had only answered one question and did not look like he was going to answer anymore. His arms were folded, back straight and his jaw was set. _"Nope, he's not saying anything."_ Shikamaru thought. Hinata's mother on the other hand looked nothing like the youngest and the father. Even though she was going through a lot of pain and could not move without great difficulty, she answered most of his questions. She was also the only one crying. The father and youngest sister had not tears in their eyes.

"Find my baby for me." The mother spoke. She trusted the Nara to find her daughter, and believed without a doubt that her oldest was alive. Shikamaru wondered if this missing girl was more like the father or the mother.

After he left the hospital and jumped into his car, his cell phone rang. He knew immediately who it was. "What do you want Temari?" He asked. "Were you put on Hinata's case?" Shikamaru had never met Hinata and only heard her name from Temari a couple of times. They never talked about each other's friends, nor decided to meet them yet. They were still in the beginning stages of their own relationship. "Yes, I am on it Temari. Did you want to help with anything?" From the moment her heard the name Hinata Hyuga, he knew that it was someone that Temari knew, and he also knew that she would butt her head into this case and help him anyway she could. He was irked and proud at the same time. Sometimes he thought that it was too hard to be lazy.

-:-:-

Hinata awoke in a new environment. She knew that she had passed out in the back of that stuffy car the night before, and wondered where she was now. Her arms were once again tied, this time to the head board. Her mouth was gagged, and she was naked. Wet hair stuck to her face and shoulders. "Hello my love. It's about time you woke up. Do you even know how difficult it is to give someone a bath when their unconscious? I couldn't seem to wake you up either. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to play with your body a bit while you were out. I would never have thought about doing that before all of this, but if it's what you want, then I'll do it for you." Hinata looked down and noticed fresh blood on her legs. Seeing that image once again brought tears to her eyes. _"At least I was unconscious."_ She thought to herself.

"You're one kinky girl Hinata, I would never have placed you as the one that liked to be dominated like this in bed." She stared daggers into his head again. With the amount of daggers that she thought was penetrating his head; he shouldn't have one by now. If only the daggers were real.

Sasuke sat next to her on the bed and rubbed his hands own her body. "You're so soft. We should have been doing this while we were together. Hey, do you want to get married? We could elope, wouldn't that be wonderful?" The man was beaming with the idea. To Hinata it looked scary and devilish. "We should go to Vegas and do that. Actually, I think we will." Sasuke undid her bonds and threw clothes at her. "Get dressed honey, we're getting married." When Sasuke turned his back she jumped at him. Pulling his hair and biting the side of his neck. "Ow!" The man yelled. He threw her off of his back and onto the bed again. "Hinata, we don't have time for sex right now! I know that you want to have it rough, but remember that I'm not use to being dominated. I don't think I'll ever like that. So let's leave the biting for just you, okay?" He held her down and bite her neck hard enough to draw blood. She was screaming around the cloth in her mouth. _"Why did I not take this off before I attacked him_?" She asked herself.

Sasuke redid her bonds and slapped her until her face was turning purple and clothed her himself. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and put her in his back seat.

He drove away from the hotel, forgetting about the cut ropes and the evidence of his bloody fun.

**REVIEW MY FOLLOWERS! REVIIIIEEEEEWWW! **


End file.
